


My secret  Your pleasure

by Bnic17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnic17/pseuds/Bnic17
Summary: Ashlyn has a secret that client finds out about one day. Will her secret lead to someone else's pleasure. A/Uthis is my first time writing so sorry if its not great.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashlyn Harris is a big name sports agent when it comes to the world of Women's sports. She became an agent after multiple injuries in college ruined her chance at becoming the next big thing for the USWNT. She's able to live her life pretty low key considering who she is and what she represents although its very common for people to make a pass at her due to her stunning good looks. At 5'9 with short brown hair, stunning whiskey colored eyes and tattoos that drive all the women wild she could have her pick of any of them but she has a secret that doesn't allow her to get close to anyone. 

Equal Sports Management office, New York City February 2017  
Ashlyn is sitting at her desk when the receptionist calls to let her know the new soccer player she is trying to sign has showed up for their meeting, that new player...none other than the Kelley O'Hara. Stunning standout that just graduated from Stanford University and is thought to be the number 1 overall pick in the NWSL draft by Sky Blue FC. Ashlyn knows this one is big and she will stop at nothing to sign this kid.

 

Good afternoon Ms. O'Hara please take a seat, can I get you anything?  
No thank you Ms. Harris I'm good.  
Please call me Ashlyn.  
Ok but only if you call me Kelley.  
Ok I think I can manage that, says Ashlyn as she shoots Kelley her dimpled smile, and in that moment Kelley thinks that she may just be hooked on this new agent of hers.

Piscataway New Jersey April 2017  
After a 2-1 win by Sky Blue FC Ashlyn meets Kelley outside the locker room so Kelley could go through her media obligations. Its not that Ashlyn is always at her clients games to do this considering she has numerous clients and she coaches them on good media dialog she wanted to be here for this one. It was her rookies first game at home and her first NWSL win and quiet honestly this squirrely right back was starting to grow on the stubborn closed off agent.

(Flashback.... Ashlyn's phone rang one afternoon and she noticed it was Kelley calling. Hi Kelley what can I help you with? I just don't know if I can adjust to this fast paced northern east coast life, I miss Georgia, I miss warmth, I miss home. Ahh I get it, when I moved here from Florida I was lost I didn't know what to do with myself so I just kept pushing on, went out, met friends and this place just grew on me, Ashlyn replied. I'm sure you are right its just hard. Maybe I need to do what I did when I moved to college and just find someone to take my mind off of it Kelly said as she laughed on the other end. Ashlyn almost immediately felt uncomfortable a the conversation and tried to break it up by asking Kelley if she wanted to grab dinner, strictly as business since Ashlyn was in the area, Kelley immediately agreed excited to spend time with the attractive woman that was her agent.)  
Ashlyn stood off to the side of the podium with a smirk on her face as she watched Kelley handle her self like a seasoned veteran, she knew this girl was special, frankly maybe to special. Ashlyn and Kelley had been spending a lot of time together lately, if Ashlyn thinks on it maybe more than she should but she just can't stay away, something about the youthfulness that Kelley exuberates just makes Ashlyn feel something towards her, something she doesn't allow herself to feel towards people ever. 

Backstory  
Ashlyn was born with a condition, genetically she is a female, anatomically a male. Truth to be told its one of the biggest reasons she left small town Florida for big city living. In Florida she is easy to pick out, in the city not so much. She hasn't let anyone in on her secret since she moved to New York, she tried to date but felt like a freak so she closed up he heart and just went about with work.

Once Kelley finished her media obligations she told Ashlyn that some of the girls from the team were going out to celebrate and proceeded to ask Ashlyn to come along with them for a few drinks and some fun. Ashlyn knew she should decline, she knew with the way she had been feeling lately that nothing good would come out of this but when she looked Kelley in the eyes and saw her big eyes and pouty lips she couldn't say no. Little she know Kelley had never followed up on her find someone to take her mind off things and had decided that tonight was the night she would have the courage to make a move on her guarded agent. Kelley told herself a one time thing would be fine but she needed at least that one time. She couldn't stop thinking of Ashlyn, she couldn't get out of her mind what it would feel like to have those big hands on her, what it would feel like to kiss her, touch her...anything really she just couldn't stop thinking of the beauty that was Ashlyn Harris.  
Once at that club she offers to buy the first round of drinks as a congratulations to the team for playing so well, as she made her way to the bar to place their order she felt someone come up behind her, when she turned around she was met with the beautiful freckled face that was Kelley O'Hara.  
Hey Kel is everything ok? Ashlyn asked  
Yes things are great I just wanted to see if you would take a shot with me, you know since I'm your favorite client. Kelley said with a smirk.  
Ashlyn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kelley and then shot off a smirk of her own and replied sure why the hell not but nothing to crazy I still have to be a professional in your presence she said as she laughed. She wasn't ready for Kelley's reply when she shot off the most sultry look Ashlyn has seen and said what if I want you to let loose. I don't want professional Ashlyn, I want the fun one as she eyed Ashlyn up and down. After that exchange Ashlyn knew she was doomed, she took a big gulp of her drink and immediately felt her pants tighten in the crotch, she knew at that moment it was going to be a long night.  
Once the drinks were delivered Ashlyn made her way back to the table where the girls were sitting as she began to pass the drinks out she handed Kelley hers and as soon as their hands touched she about lost it, she had to quickly dart her eyes away she felt an instant connection that she hadn't felt any other time the were near each other. As she sat down and took a sip of her drink she just chalked it up to having been so long without intimacy. She hadn't pleased a woman in a very long time and due to her hectic schedule she hasn't pleased herself in a long time. She told herself that tonight she will fix that, and by fix that she will take matters into her own hands...literally.  
After a few hours of being at the club and a few hours of being forced by Kelley to dance Ashlyn was ready to head out. It had indeed been a long night, dancing was fun she loved it but she kept having to pull away from Kelley who in a bit of a drunken state felt that she need to grind on Ashlyn. Every time Ashlyn would pull away, Kelley would smirk and just push back a bit harder the next time. She approached Kelley and let her know she was getting ready to leave and Kelley knew this was her chance.  
Hey Ash I don't mean to be a pain but I think I drank to much to drive home, can you maybe give me a ride? Kelley asked  
Yea sure Kelley I can drop you off before I head to my home for the night, no problem. Ashlyn replied.  
What? You cant possibly be driving home tonight its like an hour away and its 1:30 in the morning, Kelley exclaimed.  
Yea well I hadn't really planned on being out this late, I guess I could just get a hotel room somewhere just to be safe, Ashlyn said.  
Hotel room, that's nonsense I have a extra room you can just stay there tonight Kelley said with a slight smirk that she prayed Ashlyn wouldn't see but meanwhile in her head she thought that her dreams as of late just may come true.  
Uh yea I mean that's a really nice thing to offer Kelley but I'm not sure I should do that, Ashlyn replied she had thought it up in her head that she would claim professionalism reasons if asked but really she was aching, she honestly didn't know if she could go any longer without getting a release that she so desperately needed especially after Kelley kept grinding on her all night.  
Please just stay I would feel awful that you had to get a room all because of me, you will have your own room and bed, and I promise to make you breakfast in the morning Kelley said with a smile on her face.  
Ok fine, but breakfast better be delicious Ashlyn said while laughing.

So this is my apartment its not much but its home, would you like a tour? Kelley asked.  
Yeah that would be great, thanks Kel.  
After the tour of her apartment Kelley excused herself so she could go shower, while walking away she told Ashlyn to make herself at home and that there was some beer in the fridge if she wanted, with that she walked into her bedroom and then to the shower.  
As soon as Kelley walked away Ashlyn got up and grabbed herself a beer and a glass of water just to be safe. She was sitting on the couch when she heard the bathroom door open, as soon as she turned her head she immediately regretted it, seeing Kelley walk out of the shower in a towel damn near made her choke on her beer. Her hands immediately went to her lap as she felt herself getting hard, she knew that her secret wouldn't be a secret much longer if she didn't get herself under control.  
When Kelley finally came out of her room wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt and short shorts Ashlyn thought she might just lose her cool, she immediately knew that this was a bad idea, that she shouldn't be here but it was to late and all she could do was try to keep her cool.  
Hey Kelley I really appreciate you letting me stay here, and I helped myself to a beer I hope you don't mind, I will make sure to buy you some more to replace it. Ashlyn said.  
Oh that's nonsense Ash I told you to make yourself at home, Kelley said while getting up and walking to the kitchen and grabbing 2 more beers for them to enjoy. When she came back to the couch she asked Ashlyn if she wanted to watch a movie or something. Um sure Ashlyn replied but maybe nothing to awful long.  
Ok what about an episode of Cops or something Kelley asked.  
Yea that would be great Ashlyn said all the while thinking this is a great distraction for me to get under control.  
After what turned out to be 3 episodes of cops Ashlyn found another problem, Kelley had fallen asleep on her shoulder and her lips almost on Ashlyn's neck. This was a huge problem, Ashlyn had a huge problem that was getting bigger in her pants as the seconds passed by.  
When she tried to wake Kelley, Kelley's hand fell onto Ashlyn's crotch and her eyes immediately shot open, as soon as Ashlyn saw her wake up she began to freak out a little bit, she knew this wasn't going to end well, she knew she needed to leave.  
But Kelley had other ideas she licked her lips and looked up in Ashlyn's eyes and knew she should just go for it. Ashlyn saw it and didn't know that to do. Well she knew what she wanted to do but she knew that she shouldn't.  
Kelley knew she shouldn't but wanted to anyway so she just went for it, she cupped Ashlyn's face and leaned in and connected their lips. the kiss was one sided at first and just as Kelley felt she read the situation wrong and went to pull away Ashlyn kissed back. She lightly bit Kelley's bottom lip and begged for entrance with her tongue, Kelley immediately granted entrance and as soon as their tongues touched Kelley let out a soft moan and Ashlyn smirked. They finally broke the sensual kiss both nearly gasping for air and Kelley looked at Ashlyn with hooded eyes and knew she was hooked there was no way she could not kiss this woman. Ashlyn looked at Kelley and questioned internally what she was doing, she knew this was wrong but fuck she needed more. As she leaned in to kiss Kelley again, Kelley put her hands on her chest to stop her, Ashlyn felt nervous all the sudden thinking Kelley didn't want this, that it was a mistake but as soon she went to apologize Kelley spoke up.  
Ash, I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have done that but, I want more, I don't care what's right at this moment and I want more she said with a smirk.  
Kelley I can't hide an attraction she said while laughing at the deep meaning of her words, I know this shouldn't happen but I think I really want it if you think you do.  
There is no thinking on my side Ash I know what I want, I am going to go to the end of the hall into my bedroom, if you want this join me, if not I will see you in the morning for the breakfast I promised you. And before you say it regardless of the outcome this wont affect our business relationship or friendship. And with that she stood up and walked away.  
Ashlyn sat there for a moment letting it sink in, she stood up and began to walk down the hall, she stopped in the bathroom and it was then she made her decision, she needed this, she needed more. She finished up, washed her hands and knocked on Kelley's door. When she walked in she wasn't prepared for what she say, she saw Kelley O'Hara laying on the bed reading something on her phone. As soon as she looked up and their eyes met she immediately became nervous.  
Before Ashlyn took a step she knew that somethings had to be cleared up, she knew Kelley felt her secret. Look Kelley Ashlyn started, I know this isn't exactly what you bargained for, but I have to be an honest person because I know its not hide able. I'm not like most women which I'm sure you felt when your eyes darted open out there.  
Ash I'm not going to judge you, I just want you. Kelley said.  
Well its not exactly easy for me Kelley, I mean nobody in the cities know, I don't tell people. I don't want people to think I'm a freak or something. Ashlyn replied as she stepped closer to the bed where Kelley was laying.  
Ash I'm not going to tell anybody I promise, just please kiss me or something. And it was with that when Ashlyn looked in her eyes there was trust, there was an instant feeling of relief.  
Ashlyn knelt down on the bed and cupped Kelley's face as she kissed her, she kissed her hard as she moved Kelley to lay down. Before Kelley lied down she removed her shirt, and then reached up to remove Ashlyn's as well.  
When Ashlyn lay shirtless on the bed next to Kelley she couldn't help but feel a wave of passion, she kissed Kelley earning a moan from the young girl, and at the same time Kelley was running her fingers over Ashlyn's side and under her bra earning a moan from Ashlyn. When the kiss finally broke Kelley sat up slightly and reached to remove Ashlyn's bra and immediately attached her lips to one of Ashlyn's pert nipples, Ashlyn immediately let out a moan as her fingers went to find Kelley's bare chest where she began playing with the pert nipples of the girl beneath her.  
Ashlyn moved her lips to Kelley's neck lightly biting and sucking her pulse point, Kelley pulled her lips away from Ashlyn's chest and let out a loud moan and they both knew it was the point of no return.  
Kelley reached down and cupped Ashlyn over her dick and both women's eyes went wide, Ashlyn wanted to pull away but knew she wasn't going to. As Kelley went to reach for the button of Ashlyn's pants she closed her eyes and said please don't.  
Kelley looked at her a little slack jawed not sure what to do. She wanted to show this beautiful woman that she didn't care, she wanted to show her that she wanted her.  
Look Kelley, I don't want you to feel pressured, you don't have to do anything, just let me give you pleasure. Ashlyn said to the girl.  
Without missing a beat, Kelley returned her fingers to the button of the pants and said your secret is my pleasure. Please let me be with all of you.  
As the button popped off the pants Ashlyn let out a sigh, she never wanted her partners to feel forced to deal with her secret but Kelley made her feel different, Kelley made her feel normal and with that all inhibitions went out the window.  
She stood up and removed her pants while Kelley sat on the bed staring at her, but she didn't feel like she was staring at her like a circus act which gave her even more confidence than ever.  
Kelley sat there watching the beautiful woman in front of her, she was nervous, she was excited but most of all she was comfortable, this was a new road for her, she had never been with a man but she knew Ashlyn would be way more sensual with her. Once Ashlyn's pants were off Kelley sat forward and pulled her by the waistband of her boxers so she would come closer and Ashlyn leaned in to kiss her with passion. Kelley returned to laying on her back and Ashlyn joined right beside her, kissing her from the lips down as she worked her way down the girls torso she looked up to make sure there were no signs of Kelley wanting her to stop and it was as Kelley knew exactly what she was waiting for and just gave her a nod and with that, Ashlyn continued to kiss around the waist of her shorts as she sat up a bit and hooked 2 fingers in the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down. She was immediately hit with the smell of Kelley's passion and it made her mouth water, she couldn't wait to taste her.  
She started kissing Kelley and moving her tongue all around the girls thighs and slit but not quiet hitting the spot that Kelley needed the most. Just as Kelley was about to open her mouth and beg Ashlyn for more Ashlyn's tongue connected with her clit and both women let out a loud moan. Ashlyn had never tasted someone so sweet, Kelley had never felt something so soft and sensual yet so strong. As Ashlyn moved her tongue Kelley couldn't lay still and began to rock her hips against Ashlyn's face she could feel her orgasm building quickly and as soon as Ashlyn moved her tongue to Kelley's hole Kelley lost it, fuck Ash kept pouring out of her mouth as her hips rocked and she road out her orgasm with Ashlyn holding her and looking up at the girl in throes of passion.  
Jesus Christ Ashlyn that was fucking amazing and holy shit I just wow I don't really know how to talk. Fuck she said again as she was still shaking a bit.  
Ashlyn just looked at her with a smile and kissed her. I'm glad you enjoyed it she said, I most certainly did as well. Now if you will excuse me I um need to fix this she said as while pointing a her painfully erect dick that was strained against her tight boxers as she stood up to walk to the bathroom.  
Wait! Ashlyn I meant what is said when I said I want you, you don't need to hide it please let me.  
The look that Kelley gave Ashlyn set her on fire as Kelley reached out to pull Ashlyn by her boxers and started to slowly pull them down. She wasn't able to contain the gasp that escaped her mouth when Ashlyn's large dick popped free from the cotton prison. She immediately leaned forward towards Ashlyn and without thought looked up at her as she put the head of Ashlyn's dick in her mouth. Ashlyn's head went back and a moan escaped her mouth as Kelley took more of her in little by little. Ashlyn didn't want her to feel forced to take more of her but her hands immediately grabbed Kelley by the hair but was careful not to pull or be forceful but god did this feel good.  
Oh fuck Kelley, omg yes uhh escaped Ashlyn's mouth as Kelley continued to work her at a quick pace.  
Kelley really didn't know what she was doing, sure she had see it in porn and stuff but she had never sucked a dick before so hearing Ashlyn moan made her feel like she was doing it right. She looked up to at Ashlyn to see her with her head thrown back and her mouth slightly open, Kelley felt at that moment there was nothing more beautiful than that sight. Ashlyn could feel her orgasm building as Kelley kept going on her she accidently pulled Kelley's hair and almost lost it when she felt the tip of her dick hit the back of Kelley's throat.  
Oh shit Kelley, fuck I'm gonna cum, as she pulled out of Kelley's mouth prepared to jerk herself off Kelley grabbed ahold of Ashlyn's dick and began pumping until she shot ropes of cum all over the place.  
Jesus Kelley my god that was seriously the best blow job I have ever fucking had in my life. Wow said Ashlyn  
Kelley felt a little shy but replied, thank you Ashlyn I'm glad I could make you feel what you made me feel.  
I'm sorry that I made you gag though I didn't mean to pull so hard, said Ashlyn.  
Oh its fine I just um I have never done that before Kelley replied.  
Ashlyn gave her a puzzled look, you've never given head before?  
No, I um I have never actually been with a guy before or well maybe I should just say a penis. she said shyly with a laugh.  
Oh, fuck I guess I didn't really think of that I'm sorry I hope you didn't feel like I pressured that in some way, if you would have told me, damn I feel like an asshole. Kelley could tell that Ashlyn was beside herself in this moment feeling like she did something wrong.  
Ash please stop, its ok, I wanted this ok I wanted you all of you. Now, I'm going to run to the bathroom, and grab a couple of waters and then I'm going to come back in here and we will see where this night takes us ok?  
Yea, ok do you want me to get the water while you are in the bathroom?  
No Kelley replies with a smile and with that stands up and walks out of the room. As soon Kelley walked out Ashlyn ran her hands through her short hair and starts to chuckle a bit. It has been so long since someone has touched her, its been so long since she has felt a release from another woman. Meanwhile Kelley walked in the kitchen to grab a couple of waters before going to the bathroom, she did her business and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water before wringing it out so she could help Ashlyn clean up in hopes their fun could continue. before leaving the bathroom she remembered the box of condoms that her sister Erin had given her as a gag gift. She was never sure why she had kept them but in this moment was very happy she did. When she walked back in the bedroom to find Ashlyn still standing where she had left her Kelley had to laugh a bit.  
Jeez Ash you could have sat down and got comfortable or something Kelley said as she handed her a bottle of water. As Ashlyn opened the bottle to take a drink Kelley took the warn rag and began wiping the excess cum off of Ashlyn's abs, as soon as Ashlyn felt the warmth she moaned a bit and Kelley smirked. When Kelley felt Ashlyn was cleaned up enough she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ashlyn so she could lean in and kiss her but she felt the apprehension coming from Ashlyn so she decided to take charge.  
Ashlyn I need you to look at me, and I need you to listen to me ok? Ashlyn looked at her and nodded. Everything that has happened tonight I wanted to happen. I don't feel pressured or like you are going to hurt me. I have always wondered but was always so scared, but with you, I'm not scared ok I want this tonight and honestly if you want to, I want to continue she said as she reached behind her and grabbed the condoms. As soon as Ashlyn saw what she grabbed her eyes went wide and Kelley laughed.  
So my sister gave these to me it was a joke and I kept them for some unknown reason she said laughing it lightened the mood as Ashlyn laughed along with her. So with that being said, I would really like to suck your dick until you get hard and then I would like for you to put one of these condoms on and fuck me Kelley said while looking at Ashlyn with hooded eyes dark with arousal and all Ashlyn could do is nod. As soon as Kelley saw the nod she pushed Ashlyn down so she was laying on her back and took her semi flaccid dick in her mouth and began licking and sucking feeling Ashlyn get hard in her mouth. Almost without warning Ashlyn stopped Kelley's movements and told her to lay down as she grabbed a condom out of the box. Kelley was laying on her back looking at Ashlyn with an adoring look as Ashlyn ripped open the condom and began sliding it over her hard dick. As she lay down near Kelley and pulled her into a kiss when they broke the kiss nearly breathless Ashlyn looked at Kelley only to find her a bit scared looking and knew she had to take charge at this moment.  
Kelley if you aren't sure or ready or don't want to just tell me now, I don't want to hurt you.  
Ash I want to just um please go slow.  
Of course just tell me if I'm hurting you or you need me to stop ok?  
Ok Ash. And with that Ashlyn positions herself between Kelley's legs she runs her fingers through Kelley's folds and applies the wetness to her dick. She looks up at Kelley one more time before leaning in and Kelley just gives her a nod. With that Ashlyn lines the tip of her dick up with Kelley's hole and begins to push in a bit but stopped when she hears a gasp coming from Kelley. With complete concern she stays where she's at and looks up at Kelley to make sure she is ok. She looks up to find Kelley looking down at her and when their eyes meet Kelley just says more please. With that Ashlyn feels like she is ok to keep going as she pushes in just a bit more, as she pushed in a little more Kelley gasped and then moaned when Ashlyn looked up to see her in a blissful state with her eyes closed she pushed in more. Once she was inside Kelley all the way she waited a bit before she started to move, she wanted to let Kelley get used to the feeling of Ashlyn being inside. Ashlyn looked up at Kelley and she opened her eyes and Ashlyn started to move and with her movements came Kelley's moans. Ashlyn was moving in and out of Kelley both women moaning, Kelley was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled up and Ashlyn was overwhelmed at the feeling of being buried in Kelley's tight pussy.  
Jesus Kelley you feel so fucking good wrapped around my big dick, Ashlyn said while moving in and out of Kelly with her pace quickening as she could feel Kelley's walls tightening around her dick.  
Fuck Ashlyn, please don't stop, fuck me harder, harder, fuck Ash please she yelled out as Ashlyn moved her hands to her clit and brought her to a quick orgasm. As Kelley rode out her orgasm Ashlyn stopped moving she wanted to bring Kelley to the end time and time and time again. Once Kelley came down from her orgasm Ashlyn pulled out and Kelley immediately whined at the loss, but as Kelley looked at Ashlyn she found her sensual eyes as Ashlyn asked her if they could try another position, Kelley eagerly nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to say no, but when Ashlyn asked her to get on all fours she looked a little apprehensive but Ashlyn convinced her she wouldn't do anything that makes her uncomfortable. And with that Kelley turned over and got on all fours as Ashlyn leaned in to her and lined her dick up with Kelley's hole and began to push in. This was like a whole new sensation for Kelley as she grasped the bed sheets and began to moan very loud. Ashlyn continued moving in and of the beautiful woman beneath her, Kelley's moans were spurring Ashlyn on more and more, she loved the way this woman felt beneath her. Ashlyn moved her hands to Kelly ass checks and began squeezing them this made Kelley moan even more. At one point her thumb slipped a bit and brushed against the younger woman's asshole which caused Kelley to let out a loud moan a scream.  
Fuck omg Ashlyn omg please more fuck please. with that Ashlyn moved her thumb back to where it was and began pressing a bit. not enough for insertion but enough for Kelley to feel the pleasure it brought. As soon as she did this without warning Kelley's pussy clinched around Ashlyn's dick as she rode out another orgasm. Ashlyn was right on the verge she knew she wasn't going to last much longer but she wanted to bring Kelley to the edge one more time. Ashlyn continued to thrust in and out of Kelley a very quick pace and just when she felt she couldn't last much longer she reached around an started rubbing Kelley's clit quickly. She instantly feels Kelley's walls tighten around her dick and Kelley starts shaking and in that instant Ashlyn's orgasm hit her. It was by far the hardest orgasm she had, when she pulled out of Kelley's tight pussy she was still coming. Kelley dropped onto the bed on her stomach as Ashlyn stood to remove the condom once her orgasm had stopped. Once she disposed of the used condom she moved to the bed and curled into Kelley's side and peppered her neck with kisses as Kelley turned, grabbed Ashlyn's face and kissed her so hard they both moaned. Once the kiss broke the girls collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily.  
After laying there in silence for a bit Kelley began to stroke Ashlyn's side with her finger tips, she felt an undying need to be touching the woman in some way while she found her words. Ashlyn turned an looked at the woman next to her and smiled.  
After a minute Kelley finally spoke, Ash that was....that was amazing I just I have never felt like that. Thank you for trusting me, thank you for that.  
Kelley you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure really. Thank you for trusting me, thank you for allowing me that opportunity to do that.  
So umm is this like a one time or never mind sorry I shouldn't ask that says Kelley as she started to mumble.  
Ashlyn reached down to kiss her so she would stop mumbling, once she pulled away and looked at Kelley she knew this needed to be more than just a one time thing.  
Kel, I think it might take some maneuvering considering our work relationship, but I feel things for you, I feel comfortable and cared about. I trust you and I want more with you if that's what you want with me.  
I do Ash I do want more with you. You made me feel things I have never felt before and I just, thank you for tonight.  
Kelley stop with the thank yous you don't have to thank me if anything I should thank you for not making me feel like a freak because of my secret.  
Hey I told you, your secret is my pleasure and right now I want more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kelley woke up the next morning snuggled into Ashlyn's side she couldn't help but smile. She was slightly surprised the woman had stayed in her bed all night, she had figured Ashlyn would feel conscious or like she made a mistake and would have retreated to the guest bedroom or worse; left the apartment all together. Kelley laid there next to her admiring her beauty for a bit before she began running her hand up and down Ashlyn's torso before she reached the apex of her stunning body to find that Ashlyn's penis was moderately hard this morning. Kelley bit her lip and smirked before she descended down the bed and took the woman in her mouth.

Ashlyn was thinking she must be dreaming, and what a lucid dream it was, it was as if she could feel the warm lips wrapped tightly around her. She let out a loud moan when she felt a tongue swipe across the slit. She knew there was no way she was dreaming when she felt the tip of her hard dick hit the back of a throat and her eyes shot open when she heard and felt Kelley gag a bit. When Kelley looked up and saw Ashlyn was awake she began to work harder to bring the woman to an orgasm, she began running her tongue over and sucking the tip as she began to taste a bit of pre cum building at the slit.  
Jesus Kelley please don't stop Ashlyn moaned as she reached down and grabbed a handful of Kelley's hair. God you feel so good please, shit Kelley, you're gonna make me cum, fuck babe, babe stop fuck I'm gonna cum, she moaned out but Kelley wasn't stopping Kelley wasn't going to let the girl pull out either.  
Kelley babe, fuck, Unnnnhh shit shit fuck damn Ashlyn screamed out as she shot her entire load in Kelley's mouth. When Kelley finally pulled away she had an almost sultry look on her face as she watched Ashlyn try to catch her breath.

I am pretty sure that is the best wake up I have had in a long time Ashlyn said as the girl cuddled into her side.  
Good, I hope you didn't mind that I did that, but I woke up and saw you were hard and I just couldn't help myself, Kelley said.  
Um no, I'm not sure I would ever mind getting a blow job but I'm really sorry for coming in your mouth, I usually have way better self control, Ashlyn replied.  
Well I for one am not sorry Kelley said with a smile, I actually really wanted you to cum in my mouth, I can't get enough of you.  
Ashlyn looked at the girl on her side and was completely mesmerized by her beauty as she pulled her in for a kiss letting a moan escape when she tasted herself on Kelley's tongue. When Kelley finally pulled away both women were left breathless as her stomach growled and they both laughed.

So I am going to get up and take a shower and then start some breakfast, I have some clothes you can borrow if you want to take a shower as well, Kelley said.  
Oh, yea um that would be great actually thanks Ashlyn replied as Kelley got up and went to her dresser to grab some clothes. She sat the extra clothes on the bed next to Ashlyn as she leaned down an placed a soft kiss on her lips as she walked away.  
As Kelley walked out of the room Ashlyn laid back with a smile on her face and ran her hands through her short hair as she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe the events of last night and this morning, it had been so long since she had let herself go and enjoy intimacy. Something about this girl was like a drug and she knew she was addicted. When she heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open she got up out of bed and grabbed the clothes Kelley had left before walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

Kelley walked into the kitchen and threw out the beer bottles the women had left out the night before, she then went to the coffee maker and started a pot of coffee before going to the refrigerator to grab the ingredients for omelets as well as the coffee creamer. Kelley poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip before getting to work on making a couple of omelets. When she heard the shower turn off she plated both of the omelets and poured Ashlyn a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table waiting for the woman to join her.  
Mmm smells really good in here Kelley, Ashlyn said as she joined her at the table and added some cream and sugar to her coffee.  
Thanks hopefully they taste as good as its smells then Kelley replied.

After they finished eating Ashlyn stood up and insisted on cleaning up since Kelley did all the work in the kitchen this morning, as she turned around to start washing the dishes she heard Kelley let out a sigh and became a little worried. Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong? Not said enough? She continued washing the few dishes waiting to see if Kelley was going to say anything else. As she finished the last plate Kelley finally spoke up.  
So um I guess we should probably talk about what happened between us Kelley said.  
Yea I mean I guess we probably should, I'm really sorry if you feel like I pushed you or anything last night or if I have made you feel uncomfortable, Ashlyn said with a shaky voice as she turned around towards the girl and joined her back at the table.  
Oh god no, I didn't mean to make it seem like that or anything, I really enjoyed last night, I really enjoy you. I don't feel pressured or uncomfortable at all, in fact it's just the opposite, I have never been with someone so concerned with making sure I'm ok Kelley said as she scooted closer. I really like you Ashlyn I wasn't kidding when I said that last night, this is something I would really like to try if you do, and if you don't well then I get it, I'm not going to drop you as my agent, or tell anyone about you if you don't want to give it a try. However I am going to be completely honest and tell you that I will have a hard time not thinking about the way you made me feel and I will shamelessly check you out because I now know what you have under those amazing suits you wear she finished with a smile.

Oh ok Ashlyn said as she let out a little laugh, I would really like to give this a try as well. It has been a long time since I have let myself go that far with anyone, but I trust you. I know its not going to be easy, but if we keep an open door and communicate with each other I think we can make this work but we have to make sure we are professional when need be obviously.  
Yea I mean I couldn't agree more, I don't want to jeopardize your career and I wouldn't ever do that but I agree that if we communicate anything is possible Kelley replied, and we will take this at whatever pace you are comfortable with.  
Ashlyn had never been so relieved at a conversation before as she reached across the table and took Kelley's hand in her own.  
In true Kelley O'Hara fashion as she began to bounce around; what do you want to do today?  
Well thankfully its the weekend so I don't have to work today but at some point I obviously need to head home, she replied.  
Yea I'm pretty happy we had a Friday night game this week so I have the whole weekend at home Kelley said, do you maybe want to watch a movie or something before you have to head home?  
Yea that would be great Ashlyn replied, but if its ok with you I would like to just watch a movie. I mean don't get me wrong I am clearly very attracted to you but if we are going to start a relationship then I would like to go about it the right way.  
What do you mean the right way Kelley asked while laughing, we already had sex in case you forgot as she continued laughing.  
No of course I didn't forget you dork, its just we obviously have some pretty great chemistry in bed but I would really like to take my time and get to know you better and actually spend time with you Ashlyn said.  
Yea I get it Ash I was just giving you a hard time, I am fine with that really I can't wait to get to know you better, Kelley said as the movie started and she curled into Ashlyn's side. Is this ok though? I just want to be close to you.  
Yea this is great Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arm around Kelley and relaxed into the couch.

A couple hours later when the movie is over both women stand up to stretch, Ashlyn could sense the bit of sadness on Kelley's face knowing her departure was coming.  
I should probably head out soon, its 5 pm and if I leave soon I can hopefully make it home before the traffic gets to awful and my hour drive turns into 3 Ashlyn said.  
Yea I guess you had better hit the road soon then Kelley reluctantly said. She knew that she said earlier they could take it slow and at Ashlyn's pace but truth was she wasn't ready for the girl to leave, she enjoyed her company a lot.  
Um do you want me to change out of your clothes or can I just give them back the next time I see you? Ashlyn asked  
Oh you can keep them its not a big deal Kelley replied.  
Ok great Ashlyn said as she walked into Kelley's room to gather the rest of her belongings.

As the two girls stood by the door wrapped in a hug neither wanted to let go.  
Can I kiss you or is that moving to fast Kelley asked.  
No you can kiss me that's fine Ashlyn said with a laugh as she connected her lips with Kelley's.  
Ok I need to get out of here, is it ok if I text you when I get home? Ashlyn asked  
Yes please of course let me know when you get home I will be worried about you Kelley said, and with that Ashlyn placed a light kiss on her lips as she turned and walked out the door.

 

Ashlyn 6:30 pm: Hey thanks again for last night and today, I made it back to the city safe and sound :)  
Kelley 6:32 pm: Hey no problem at all I really enjoyed the company.  
Kelley 6:33 pm: Also I'm glad you made it home safely but I kind of miss you already....  
Ashlyn 6:34 pm: Kind of? Well that's to bad I guess because I am definitely missing you already.  
Kelley 6:35 pm: Ok fine you win, I miss your presence ok lol.  
Ashlyn 6:36 pm: My presence? Haha what ever helps you sleep at night O'Hara.  
Ashlyn 6:37 pm: Do you have any plans next weekend?  
Kelley 6:40 pm: Nope, I have a game on Wednesday this week but we have bye the following week so I'm available, what did you have in mind?  
Ashlyn 6:42 pm: I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Friday night?  
Kelley 6:43 pm: :) I would really enjoy that actually so yes.  
Ashlyn 6:44 pm: LOL awesome, do you want to come into the city or would you prefer me to come to you?  
Kelley 6:45 pm: Well you have spent time in Jersey with me so I think its only fair I come to the city. I will get a hotel room or something so I don't have to drive back to Jersey afterwards.  
Ashlyn 6:46 pm: I think that is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard lol, complete nonsense, I have a 3 bedroom house you are more than welcome here, anytime really.  
Kelley 6:48 pm: Ok only if you are sure though, I don't want to impose on you.  
Ashlyn 6:50 pm: I'm more than sure Kel, you could really never impose, plus I need to repay you for your hospitality ;)  
Kelley 6:52 pm: Ok, sounds good you will just need to get me your address and let me know the attire so I can dress appropriately and a time and I will see you Friday. Ashlyn 6:55 pm: Ok will do, I'm going to be in Jersey Monday, maybe we could grab lunch if your available?  
Kelley 7:00pm: Yea that sounds great actually we a pretty early weight room day Monday so I will be done with practice around 10:30 do you want to meet me at my place, there is a really cute sandwich shop down the street that is to die for? Ashlyn 7:03 pm: Yea that sounds like a great idea actually I have a meeting until 11 so I won't be available until 11:30ish is that ok? Kelley 7:04 pm: Yea that's perfect. I can't wait to see you again :) Ashlyn 7:06 pm: Ok sounds great then, I'm going to hit the shower and crawl into bed I think, this really beautiful girl kept me up late last night ;) Kelley 7:08 pm: Mmm you know I had that same problem with a beautiful woman last night as well so I'm about to do the same. I hope you sleep well tonight Ash thank you for a great night really. Ashlyn 7:36 pm: Really the pleasure was mostly mine I believe goodnight Kel. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn has never thought a day could pass by slower, when she woke up Sunday morning she instantly missed the warmth next to her. She got out of bed and made a cup of coffee and some toast before starting her laundry and then decided to go into her office to get started on some meeting notes for the next day. She was meeting with a group of lawyers about starting her own agency, she knew once her dream of being a professional soccer player ended that this is what she wanted and she couldn't help but to think if now it would make life easier in the end. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she knew she could succeed. She had already talked to a few of her old teammates who had the same interest and they were on board with joining her when she started her own firm. After a couple of hours of making sure everything was in order, she changed into some workout clothes put her earbuds in her ears and decided to set out on a run.

She hadn't realized that she had ran so far but 6 miles later she found herself sitting on a bench near central park thinking about the past couple of days. She couldn't wait to see Kelley tomorrow, she couldn't wait for their date on Friday. She overall couldn't wait for all of the changes going on in her life. She sat there reflecting for a bit on everything she had to be thankful for before she stood up to make her way home, but as she stood up she felt her nagging knee issue and looked down at her legs knowing she had over done it, so she pulled out her phone and ordered an uber to take her home.

She began stripping her clothes off as soon as she walked into the house so she could make her way into the shower but decided to text Kelley before stepping in.

Ashlyn 12:01 pm: Good morning, or maybe I should say good afternoon LOL

Kelley 12:05 pm: Hi, how was your morning?

Ashlyn 12:21 pm: Hey :) my morning was pretty good, got some work done and went for a run may have over done it a bit though so the rest of the day is gonna be pretty lazy. How about you?

Kelley 12:25 pm: Well I woke up in an empty bed which kind of sucked ;) but my morning was pretty good I'm getting ready to head out to the store.

Ashlyn 12:26 pm: I'm both sorry your bed was empty and glad your bed was empty, and I'm obviously glad you are having a good day so far, have fun at the store LOL.

Kelley 12:30 pm: Haha right, so are we still on for tomorrow?

Ashlyn 12:31 pm: Yea absolutely, I can't wait to see you!

Kelley 12:35 pm: Likewise :) ok time to be motivated have a good day Ash.

Ashlyn 12:36 pm: Thanks Kel you also.

When Kelley finally left her apartment to start her errands she had a huge smile on her face. She was really looking forward to seeing Ashlyn tomorrow, maybe looking more forward to it than she should but she didn't care. Before going to the grocery store she decided to stop by the mall first, she knew that Ashlyn wanted to take things slow but she was gonna pick up something that would make her jaw drop when the time came and she finally saw it. As she browsed through the lingerie section she remembered Ashlyn telling her that she had gone to UNC and really loved that Carolina blue, and as if it was almost fate she picked up a little number in a light blue with a little white lace around the top. She knew this would make Ashlyn squirm and a smile cracked across her face as she browsed through the rest of the store. After about 20 minutes of shopping around she was walking out of the store with her purchase knowing deep down she couldn't wait for Ashlyn to see them. She decided since she was already at the mall she would go pick up a new dress for their date Friday night, as she made her way into the store she found a stunning burgundy knee length dress with an open back and since the weather was a bit chilly still she picked out a elegant sweater in the same color to pair for the occasion. When she was satisfied with the outfit for Friday she decided to continue to Whole Foods to get her shopping done before heading home for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile in the city Ashlyn sat on the couch with a cold beer watching the NCAA tournament, her beloved UNC team was apart of the final four this year. As she sat there she was mentally going over the potential outcome of tomorrows meeting, truth be told she was really looking forward to the meeting because she knew it meant progress, but she was even more excited about seeing Kelley again. She is a bit lost in her thoughts when her phone signals an incoming call, a smile breaks out on her face when she sees her grandma's name. After an hour on the phone getting grandma caught up on her life and everything that is happening she promised gram a phone call tomorrow to let her know how the meeting goes. After she got off the phone she decided to crawl into bed, it was only 8 pm but she had to be at her meeting at 8 am and it would take at least two hours to get there. Before crawling into bed she pulled out her suit for tomorrow, put some casual clothes on the side just in case and crawled under the covers. Before she let sleep over come her she shot of a text message to Kelley.

 

Ashlyn 8:10 pm: Hey beautiful, I just wanted to let you know I was heading to bed, I can't wait to see you tomorrow afternoon I will text you when I get done with my meeting.

Sweet dreams xoxo.

 

Kelley 8:30 pm: Hey stud, I hope you get a good nights sleep. When I see you tomorrow the xoxo is going to be a real hug and kiss just so you know ;). Sweet dreams stud.

 

 

When Ashlyn's alarm went of at 4:45 am she felt excited for the day and felt an all so familiar ache between her legs, she dreamt of the things Kelley did to her while she slept last night and the effect of those dreams was clearly showing this morning. She crawled out of bed and into the shower and decided she would take care of her problem this morning instead of ignoring it until it went down. As the warm water cascaded down her body she wrapped her hand around her hard cock, slowly stroking up and down as she brought her other hand up and pinched her nipples with thoughts of Kelley running through her mind as she started stroking a faster pace. As she felt her orgasm building she thought of being deep inside of Kelley, of feeling Kelley underneath her, on top of her. Thoughts of her coming in Kelley's mouth flashed through her mind as she shot a thick rope of cum towards the drain. She finished her shower and climbed out with enough time to make a cup of coffee before grabbing all of her things and heading toward her car. After her nearly two hour drive to Jersey she arrived at her meeting ready to get this over with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you are enjoying the story. I'm thinking of doing some other writing with different pairings. If you have any ideas for other stories or this story don't be afraid to share. I am going to skip a few days in the chapter so I can finish with their date.

Ashlyn walked out of her meeting with a huge smile on her face, the lawyers she met with guided her in the right direction and laid out the steps that she would need to take of the next twelve months or so to make her dream a reality. The only snag she hit was knowing she needed to find an investor who is willing to partner with her to continue forward, but that's a worry for another time. She called her grandmother to give her a quick update and in true fashion of the sweet old lady she was more than happy with the developments Ashlyn made today and she made sure to tell her that before they hung up. As soon as the call ended Ashlyn shot off a quick text to Kelley to let her know she was done.

Ashlyn 11:05 am: Hey babe, I just got done with my meeting I will see you in a bit. :)

 

Kelley 11:06 am: Babe? Haha just kidding, yay so glad I can't wait to see you.

 

About 20 minutes later Ashlyn found herself standing outside of Kelley's apartment building waiting for the girl to buzz her in. As soon as the door opened Kelley launched herself at the woman standing in the door, she wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck as she pressed a kiss into her lips which turned heated very quickly. When Kelley finally pulled away and looked at Ashlyn she lost her ability to speak or so she thought. There stood Ashlyn in pair of black dress pants that fit her perfectly in all the right areas, paired with a fitted hunter green dress shirt finished off with a black tie. Kelley's mouth went dry and her mouth hung open until Ashlyn walked further into the apartment and shut the door before lifting Kelley's face up to hers and kissing her again.

Obviously you enjoy my attire but would you mind if I changed into something that will be a little more comfortable Ashlyn asked.

 

Well something more comfortable in my opinion would be nothing Kelley smirked, but yes go ahead and change babe you know your way around.

Thanks babe Ashlyn said as she picked up her bag and walked down the hall.

When Ashlyn finally emerged from the bedroom, Kelley couldn't wipe the smile off of her face there stood Ashlyn in a pair of tight jeans and a casual white button down that had the first three top buttons undone. Kelley couldn't help but to think to herself that everything this woman does and anything this woman wears is overly sexy.

Ready to go? Ashlyn asked.  
Yea, let me grab my keys. Its a couple of blocks down, do you want to walk or would you rather I drove? Kelley asked.  
Its actually not to awful out today and I have been cooped up in a car and office all morning do you mind if we walk? The older woman asked  
No not at all, lets go Kelley said as she ushered Ashlyn out the door.

So how did your meeting go? Kelley asked.  
Oh it went great, I was pointed in the right direction and learned the next steps I need to take. Ashlyn replied.  
Kelley looked at her with raise eyebrow and said, am I aloud to ask where you are trying to get that you learned the steps?  
Oh um yea, I guess I kind of forgot that you didn't know. I'm in the process of trying to start my own sports management agency, as of now its going to be me a few friends from college trying to get it off the ground. Its got a ways to go obviously but it has been a dream of mine since I quit playing so I figured now is better than ever to start working towards it, Ashlyn said.  
Oh wow I um didn't realize that was your dream, is it going to affect your current clients. Kelley asked with a slight worry.  
No not at all, there is a line in all contracts that basically says the client "belongs" to the agent if you will, my current agency gets a sponsor fee as they call it so they make a small percentage but they don't own the clients, she replied.  
Oh ok cool Kelley said with a smile as they continued to walk.  
So this is it, I know it doesn't look like much but this place is amazing Kelley said.  
Looks great Kel, I'm starving Ashlyn replied with a smile.

As the girls stepped up to order Ashlyn pulled out her wallet at the same time as Kelley, Kelley refused to let Ashlyn pay even though Ashlyn asked her out to lunch after a bit of playful bickering Ashlyn relented and let Kelley pay. They sat at the table and ate in relative silence before Ashlyn finally spoke up.

So I made reservations Friday for 7 is that ok?  
Yea that sounds great actually I was meaning to ask you about that, Kelley said. Although she already had it planned she asked, What should I wear?  
Oh um its kind of fancy but nothing to crazy, a nice dress or pant suit maybe. Ashlyn said.  
Ok sounds great um feel free to say no to this but um would it be ok if I got ready at your place? Kelley asked a bit hesitantly.  
Ashlyn looked at her with a smile before saying, you know you are so damn adorable, of course you can get ready at my house, I will be at the office until 4 that afternoon but you can come and make yourself at home whenever you want, in fact she said as she pulled out her wallet, here's an extra key that I keep in my wallet you can take it and just let yourself in.  
Oh I couldn't ask that from you I will just get there around 5 I don't want to intrude.  
Kel, shut up if it was an intrusion I would tell you, please come in make yourself at home and do whatever you want. I will make sure to leave anything you may need out for you Ashlyn said with a laugh.

Ok, the girl replied shyly before she started smiling.  
Ashlyn stood up and threw away their garbage before returning to the table, you ready to go? She asked.  
Yea, lets go Kelley said.

The two women walked out of the café and decided on going back to Kelley's and watching a movie. On the walk back Ashlyn's phone rang and she saw it was a Baltimore Maryland number, figuring it was work she apologized to Kelley before taking the call. While walking Kelley was watching Ashlyn's face, she was enamored with how beautiful the girl was, she couldn't believe that she was the lucky one that got to be hers. Well kind of its not like they were official but Kelley made a note to maybe bring it up. By the time Ashlyn got off the phone they were practically at Kelley's apartment and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.  
Everything ok babe? Kelley asked  
Yea things are great actually, lets go upstairs she replied with a smile.

Once they got in the apartment Ashlyn walked to her bag and grabbed her laptop out, telling Kelley she had a bit of a work commitment to answer and then they would watch a movie. Kelley of course didn't care she knew it was a Monday and the woman was busy.

 

To: AHarris@equalsports.com  
From: Kplank@uasport.com  
Subject: Potential signing of your client Kelley O'Hara

Good afternoon Ms. Harris,  
I hope this finds you well, although I'm sure it will considering we just spoke. I just wanted to send a quick outline of what we discussed so you can speak with your client. We are looking forward to potentially working with her.  
Break down  
Signing Bonus 1.5 million  
Life of contract 5 years  
Annual salary $150,000  
This contract will include all of Ms. O'Hara's boots, shin guards and any other soccer gear she may need. She will be required to do at least 2 photo shoots per year as brand ambassador.  
Please discuss this and let me know where we stand, we want her to be our first female soccer star and the face of UA soccer.  
Best Regards,  
Kevin Plank

Hey Kel, that phone call I just had Ashlyn left open ended.  
Yea babe is everything ok she asked.  
Everything is great actually, you are going to want to see this email that just came through. And with that Kelley cuddled up closer to her as she began to read. Since Ashlyn knew what it said she opted to watch Kelley's face as the look went from concentration to complete elation.  
OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS, Kelley exclaimed!  
Yea Kel, Kevin called me personally, they want you. The yearly salary isn't as ideal as it could be but its more than your NWSL salary, if you wanted we could ask for more but that signing bonus almost makes up for it. I can try to get my hands on a Nike contract and see if we can get them to budge but they aren't going to move much considering you are their first female soccer player.  
No OMG Ash, this is great, I mean it seems like so much and if they are going to supply my gear that's amazing. Can you please call him and say we accept!  
Yea babe I will go do it right now.

About 10 minutes later Ashlyn returned to a bouncy Kelley to inform her it was a done deal. They are sending the contract over to get signed and then they will get the photoshoot scheduled. As soon as Ashlyn sat down Kelley climbed on her lap and began kissing her passionately, as soon as their tongues met both women let out a moan as Kelley began rocking her hips on Ashlyn's lap, she could feel the woman responding to her actions and knew she should probably stop, she didn't want to push Ashlyn so she broke the kiss and climbed off her lap while trying to catch her breath. As soon as they separated Ashlyn let out a groan while trying to catch her breath as well.

Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to go to far I'm just so excited. Kelley said.  
Its ok babe, I uh haven't been able to control it pretty much all day, I woke up hard and have had a semi pretty much all day. Thank god for tight underwear she said with a laugh.  
Oh really Kelley said with raised eyebrows.  
Yea, I uh had some pretty great dreams last night so I thought about this weekend in the shower thinking it would go down completely, but it didn't only half way Ashlyn said shyly.  
You thought about this weekend? And then what did you do baby Kelley asked in a husky voice.  
I um thought about all the things we did, how if felt to be with you and the way you made me feel as I jerked off in the shower, she finished quietly.  
With that Kelley let out a moan and stood up and walked away. I'm sorry babe, but if I continue to sit there I'm going to put your dick in my mouth and doing that wouldn't be respectful of you wanting to go slow.  
Oh um I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable babe.  
You didn't, I wanted to know she said with a smirk.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ashlyn spoke up, So do you want to stop by the office Friday to sign your contract and I can get it faxed back otherwise I can bring it home and you can sign it but I won't be able to fax it until Monday.  
I will stop by Friday Kelley said with a smile.  
Ok awesome, let's watch a movie babe.

After the movie was over Ashlyn stood up and stretched, I should probably be heading home soon babe.  
Yea I should probably get to bed, we fly out tomorrow down to Houston and then I will be back Thursday afternoon.  
Right, are you ready, how are you feeling, ready to go?  
Yea I feel great I can't wait to get another game under my belt.  
Awesome can't wait to see the game then Ashlyn said with a smile.  
The two women kissed at the door and wrapped each other in a hug before turning to walk  
away as Kelley shut the door, as soon as she heard the door she realized that she wanted to ask Kelley something but got distracted by the phone call. She quickly turned around and knocked on Kelley's door.  
As soon as Kelley opened the door and saw Ashlyn she immediately thought something was wrong. Hey babe, did you forget something she asked.  
Yea, I did actually, I had this in my head and then got a bit distracted with the business stuff she mumbled out.  
Its ok babe, what's wrong?  
Nothings wrong babe, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? Ashlyn asked.  
Kelley practically launched herself into Ashlyn, Yes babe of course omg yes I would love to be your girlfriend!  
Awesome, ok I probably should head out, I can't wait to for Friday, I will see you at the office. Bye babe.

After a 4-2 win in Houston a match in which Kelley felt she played the best soccer she has in years and even scored a goal she found her self walking up to the elevator to get to the Equal Sports Management office so she could sign her contract and see her girlfriend in person for the first time in four days.

Good afternoon Ms. O'Hara, Ashlyn said as she ushered the girl into her office and shutting the door. When she turned around she found a very sexy Kelley sitting on the corner of her desk starring at her.  
We've talked about this, I'm Kelley, you are Ashlyn she said with a wink.  
Right, of course Ashlyn said as she walked up and placed a light kiss on the younger girls lips before she walked around to the other side of her desk and asked Kelley to have a seat.  
So I talked to Kevin again and he ran something by me so I actually have two contracts here today;  
Contract A: is the one we went over at your apartment its all the same.  
Contract B: This one will require a bit of extra work with an extra incentive. In September, UA wants to release a Kelley O'Hara line, this will take a bit extra from you, they want you to come up with color schemes and styles and by doing this you will receive 20% of the sales revenue which could amount to a significant number.  
So its up to you, you can sign whichever you want and I will get it over to him.  
A very giddy Kelley couldn't sit still as she eagerly replied contract B, she loved the idea of her own line, she signed and watched as Ashlyn walked to the fax machine, 10 minutes later a call came in from Kevin expressing his excitement and that was it, she was officially an under armour athlete.

When Kelley finally heard the door to Ashlyn's house open around 4:30 she couldn't contain her excitement, she got to the girls house around 3 o'clock and took a quick nap, she loved being in Ashlyn's house, it was so uniquely her. She felt Ashlyn lean down and place a kiss on her lips before telling her she was going to go shower, and get ready, she let her know they needed to leave around 6.

Ashlyn's mouth went dry as she saw Kelley walk out of the spare room in a stunning dress.  
Kelley's mouth went dry as she saw Ashlyn's tight pants and navy blue button down shirt topped off with a white tie.

 

Wow Kelley, you look absolutely amazing Ashlyn said as she pulled Kelley into a kiss.  
Likewise stud, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you tonight.  
I'm not sure I want you to babe, Ashlyn said with a kiss. Are you ready to head out?  
Yes can't wait babe lets go, Kelley said as Ashlyn took her hand and walked her to the car.

 

  
She walked Kelley to the passenger side, opened the door and helped the beautiful woman in before going to the driver side and pulling out of her garage. She had some light music playing in the background as Kelley held her hand over the console and traced patterns with her thumb on the back.  
When they arrived to their destination Ashlyn pulled up the valet outside Eleven Madison Park and Kelley was speechless.

 

  
Wow Ash Kelley said as the women made their was inside the restraint. It was an upscale American cuisine establishment that offered them privacy and intimacy.

Ashlyn ordered a bottle of wine and the two women ordered their meals as they sat and made small talk.

 

So who was the first person you called after you signed today? Ashlyn asked

Haha um I called my parents they are so excited for me, I told them my amazing agent did all of the work and they insist on meeting you the next time they are in town.

Oh um yea we can arrange to have them at the office or something just let me know.

How would you feel if I told them about us Ash?

Really? You would want to do that? Well yea, I mean I really like you Kelley said with a laugh and I know my parents will give me a bit of grief when they find out we practically work together but I know they will be happy for me.

Ok, yea then go ahead Kelley, you can tell them and then I would like to meet them Ashlyn finished just in time for their meal to come to the table.

After the girls finished their meal and Ashlyn paid they made their way out to the car where Ashlyn helped Kelley into the car before going to the driver side and making her way back to her house. She couldn't wait to get home, she had a bit of a surprise for Kelley waiting at home. She had convinced her neighbor to go over and leave a dozen of roses with a bottle of champagne and light a few candles for her, she wanted to set a romantic mood, and she wanted to celebrate Kelley. When they walked in the door Ashlyn couldn't help but smile as she watched Kelley's hand go over her mouth in surprise before she turned around and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck kissing her. Ashlyn reciprocated the kiss before pulling away and whispering in Kelley's ear.

Tonight is about you baby, I want you to enjoy yourself she said before trailing her kisses down Kelley's jaw down to her neck smiling when she heard Kelley moan. After they broke apart Ashlyn went and opened the champagne and poured a couple of glasses before toasting to Kelley and all of the wonderful things she has coming in her future.

Once they drank their champagne they decided to head into the bedroom, once they got in there, Kelley grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom praying she wasn't reading the night wrong as she changed into the lingerie and tied the robe over top of it.

She walked back into the bedroom where she saw Ashlyn laying on the bed still in her dress pants but nothing on top but a sports bra, she watched as her eyes lit up when she saw what Kelley had on, or lack there of.

Kelley walked over to the bed and reached down to unbuckle Ashlyn's pants, she was excited when there was no resistance from the woman as she continued to pull the pants off leaving the girl in her bra and boxers. As soon as Kelley looked at Ashlyn's lap she felt a wave of passion soak her core, there was her girlfriend laying on the bed, with her generously sized cock straining against the tight cotton garment.

She made eye contact with Ashlyn as she stepped back and removed the robe, to say Ashlyn was floored would be an understatement.

Kelley crawled on top of Ashlyn and Ashlyn could feel the wetness coming from the tiny thong Kelley had on and Ashlyn couldn't control herself anymore.

She reached up and pulled Kelley down into a burning kiss before flipping them over and grinding her pelvis into Kelley's core earning a moan from Kelley as she reached up and removed Ashlyn's bra. She took one of Ashlyn's nipples in her mouth as Ashlyn let out a moan before reaching behind Kelley to unhook her bra. As soon as Kelley's bra was off, Ashlyn leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth as she trailed her hand down Kelley's torso. She looked up into Kelley's eyes and saw absolute pleasure in the girls eyes. Baby, please touch me Kelley let out and that was all it took for Ashlyn to continue her hand down toward the girls center.

 

As soon as Ashlyn felt the younger girls core she moaned at the same time as Kelley, baby please Kelley moaned as Ashlyn removed Kelley's underwear. She was immediately hit with the smell of Kelley's passion and it made her mouth water. She made her way up Kelley's body kissing her before moving to her neck and sucking her pulse point, she continued to make her way down and spend adequate time on each nipple before she ran her tongue down Kelley's torso until she tasted the girl. Both girls let out a loud moan as Ashlyn's tongue made contact with Kelley's clit. Kelley's hand immediately went to Ashlyn's head as she began rocking her hips along with the woman's tongue.

Oh fuck baby god you feel so fucking good Kelley moaned out as Ashlyn continued working on the young girls center making sure she paid attention to the girls clit and her hole.

She felt Kelley's legs tighten as the girl pulled a little harder on her hair when she plunged her tongue deep into the girls center before moving up and taking her clit into her mouth as she thrust two fingers into the girls wanting center, Kelley let out a loud moan at the new addition as Ashlyn continued thrusting in and out of the girl.

 Ashlyn felt Kelley's walls begin to tighten around her fingers as she curved her fingers to hit Kelley's gspot, Kelley's eyes shot open immediately,

Holy fuck, babe, I'm....babe please don't stop, back I'm..gonna, babe don't stop I'm gonna cum. Kelley moaned out as Ashlyn felt the girls passion all over her hand and she stilled her movements.

Ashlyn carefully pulled out and moved to hold the girl while she shook during her orgasm. Once Kelley finally stopped shaking and came down from her orgasm she placed a kiss to Ashlyn's lips as she ran her nails up the woman's back. Fuck babe that was soooo good, your tongue is definitely talented but now it's my turn Kelley let out in a whisper as she ran her tongue over  the shell of Ashlyn's ear.

She slowly made her way down kissing her jaw to her lips moaning when she tasted herself on Ashlyn.

She continued down and began sucking on the woman's pulse point before continuing down to her nipples and taking one in her mouth while she rolled the other between her thumb and finger while pinching a bit. This caused Ashlyn to let out a moan as Kelley continued her assault on her with her tongue before switching sides and giving the other side the same treatment.

 

Once Kelley felt her nipples had enough attention she began kissing down Ashlyn's torso tracing each ab with her tongue before she got down to the band of Ashlyn's boxers and hooked finger in each side before she looked up at the beautiful woman above her. She kept eye contact with Ashlyn while she removed her boxers but as soon as her hard on bounced free, Kelley's eyes went directly to it. She finally got Ashlyn's boxers off and tossed them over her shoulder and began kissing her way back up Ashlyn's thighs making Ashlyn squirm a bit.

You know, I never really thought I could be such a fan of a penis, Kelley said as she wrapped her hand around Ashlyn and began stroking which instantly earned a moan from Ashlyn. Kelley looked up towards Ashlyn and saw her eyes were closed as she was enjoying the ministrations of Kelley's hand.

Baby, look at me please. Kelley pleaded. As soon as Ashlyn opened her eyes and looked down Kelley swirled her tongue around the head before taking her in her mouth.

Jesus Kel you feel so fucking good Ashlyn praised as Kelley continued sucking Ashlyn's cock. When she felt Kelley take her completely and the tip hit the back of the girls throat and Kelley begin to gag she thought she may lose it.  Kelley continued her movements before allowing the hard cock to pop out of her mouth as she licked the underside and began nipping a bit.

Fuck Kel Ashlyn let out at the change in sensation she felt.

Kelley swirled her tongue around the tip again tasting the pre cum that was on the tip before she took the girl back in her mouth and began moving again.

Holy fuck Kelley please don't stop Ashlyn moaned out as she moved Kelley's hair to the side so she could see the beautiful girl sucking her dick, feeling her orgasm nearing.

Kel, babe, babe shit fuck. Babe I'm gonna cum Ashlyn moaned out. Oh fuck Ashlyn moaned again uhh babe shit uhhhh she yelled out as a thick rope of cum shot down Kelley's throat, she thought she may cum again when she felt the tip hit the back of Kelley's throat again as the girl swallowed her cum.

 

Kelley sat up and removed Ashlyn's cock from her mouth with a smile on her face. As soon as Ashlyn opened her eyes and saw the girl she immediately pulled her on top of her to hold her tight and kiss her.

 

I seriously don't think I have ever had a blow job as good as you babe, Ashlyn said.

Well I'm really glad you enjoy them so much, I just try to convey back to you what you make me feel with that amazing mouth of yours babe, Kelley said with a sultry look in her eyes as she felt Ashlyn's erection poking her a bit.

She looked at Ashlyn with a raised eyebrow, looks like someone still wants to play babe as she began moving a bit so Ashlyn's cock was hitting her clit lightly.

Mmm yea it does she moaned out as she rolled them over so Kelley was on her back, and she reached into the table on the side of the bed to grab a condom.

You are so beautiful Kelley, I can't believe how lucky I am that I get to be with you she said as ripped open the condom package and began sliding it over her dick. She was a bit surprised when Kelley sat up and took a nipple in her mouth before helping the woman unroll the condom down her shaft, before leaning up and capturing Ashlyn's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kelley returned to lay on her back as Ashlyn positioned herself between her legs, she ran her fingers through the girls soaked folds applying some of the wetness to her dick to make sure it didn't hurt Kelley when she pushed in. She lined the tip up with the girls hole and pushed in while telling Kelley how beautiful she looked.

As soon as Ashlyn pushed in Kelley's eyes shot wide open at the sensation, she loved the way the woman felt inside of her.

Fuck babe I've missed the way your big dick feels, Kelley moaned out.

 

Oh Ash fuck babe you feel so good she moaned out as Ashlyn pushed in a little further.

 

Are you ok babe? Ashlyn asked as she pushed all the way in.

 

Fuck I don't know if I have ever been better, please fuck me babe.

 

Ashlyn was more than happy to comply with the girls wishes as she began slowly moving in and out being spurred on by the moans Kelley was letting out.

 

Babe you feel so fucking good, Ashlyn said, you are so tight as she picked up her pace a bit.

Uhh shit Ashlyn you are so fucking big Kelley said. Fuck me  make me yours please fuck me harder I need more babe.

Ashlyn was happy to oblige, she began fucking Kelley quicker and little harder she loved the feeling of the girl underneath her as she fucked her harder and harder but still making sure she didn't hurt Kelley.

OH MY GOD Kelley screamed out and Ashlyn kept moving as she felt Kelley's walls tightening around her dick.

Fuck baby please don't stop fucking me baby I'm gonna cum. Kelley moaned out, please babe cum with me fuck.

Ashlyn kept moving feeling her orgasm approaching quickly, she reached down to Kelley's clit and began rubbing as the girl began to squirm a bit as her eyes shot open at the new feeling.

 

Fuuuuucck babe I'm gonna cum, shit please don't stop uhhhhhhhhh fuck, Kelley moaned out as she came around Ashlyn's dick and Ashlyn continued slowly thrusting in and out as she shot ropes of cum into the condom before collapsing on top of Kelley still inside her. Both women were shaking a bit from their orgasm they shared.

 

Ashlyn pulled out of Kelley and got up to dispose of the condom while grabbing a wash cloth wetting it with warm water and returning to Kelley and laying the warm cloth over her center.

The feeling made Kelley squirm a bit before she relaxed into how amazing it felt. She pulled Ashlyn down to her side before pulling her into a kiss.

Babe I don't know if I will ever get over the feeling of being with you, you are such an amazing attentive lover Kelley said.

I have never been with someone who pays so much attention.

Well its the way it should be babe, Ashlyn said with a smile.

Kelley wasn't sure she had ever been so content as they fell asleep in each others arms that night. Meanwhile Ashlyn fell asleep thinking the feelings she had for this woman was crazy, she feels its to soon to feel this but doesn't know if she can stop it.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Kelley woke up she was in an unfamiliar bed alone but she soon caught the scent that is uniquely Ashlyn and felt immediately comfortable. She continued to lay in the bed for a bit before wondering where Ashlyn had went this morning, when she crawled out of be she put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra before she went and brushed her teeth. She ventured out of the bedroom and was immediately hit with the smell of breakfast as she made her way in the kitchen where she found Ashlyn in her boxers and a bra, standing near the stove cooking.

She walked up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around the girls waist prompting Ashlyn to turn around.

"Good morning Baby, did you sleep well?" Ashlyn asked before she placed a kiss on Kelley's lips.

"MMM I slept so good babe, I don't know how I couldn't in your arms" Kelley replied as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar in Ashlyn's kitchen.

Ashlyn turned the stove off and placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the island before she went to the refrigerator to get a bowl of fresh cut fruit.

"Do you want anything other than coffee to drink this morning"? Ashlyn asked.

"No babe, I'm good" Kelley replied.

"Oh I know you're good" Ashlyn replied while wiggling her eyebrows at Kelley.

"OMG babe" Kelley said while laughing.

The two women shared laughs and jokes while they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Did you have any plans of things you wanted to do today?" Ashlyn asked Kelley.

"No, I had figured I would head home this afternoon, I don't want to intrude on your day also don't let me forget to give you your house key back." Kelley said to the woman earning a bit of a sad look from Ashlyn.

"Oh, ok, you aren't intruding but I understand, do you want to maybe take a walk or something with me before you leave, and why don't you just keep the key in case of emergency or something you know." Ashlyn said

"Are you sure?" Kelley asked.

"Yea, of course" Continued Ashlyn.

 

After the girls finished their breakfast Ashlyn stood up and began cleaning, only to be interrupted by Kelley wrapping her arms around her waist and running her hand down the front of Ashlyn's boxers before she husked in her ear "I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?"

Ashlyn moaned at the feeling before turning to capture the girls lips in a kiss and relpying "mmm of course I want to shower with you beautiful."

She quickly finished cleaning up and walked into her bedroom just as she saw Kelley O'Hara remove her shorts, seeing the woman bent over did things to her, it was such a beautiful sight to see. Ashlyn continued to strip her clothes off and joined Kelley in the shower.

As soon as she stepped into the large spa type shower she saw Kelley with her head leaned backwards with water cascading down her body and she couldn't get over how beautiful this woman in front of her is.

"You are so sexy Kel, it's hard to control myself around you I swear" Ashlyn said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's torso.

"The feeling is mutual babe" Kelley replied as she turned around and Ashlyn's hands fell to her ass.

"This shower is amazing babe, if I had a shower like this I wouldn't ever want to get out of it" Kelley said with a laugh.

"Yea it was nothing like this when I bought the house, so I decided to remodel" Ashlyn said as she leaned down kissing Kelley before lifting her up as Kelley wrapped  her legs around Ashlyn's waist and Ashlyn pinned her against the wall.

"I seriously can't get enough of you babe" Ashlyn husked out.

"Good, I don't want you to" Kelley said as she began grinding against Ashlyn's torso as Ashlyn nipped and sucked her pulse point making Kelley moan.

"Babe, I need you to touch me please" Kelley panted out.

Ashlyn freed up one of her hands that was holding Kelley up and ran it through her slick wet folds earning a loud moan from Kelley which spurred her on to enter Kelley with a finger as Kelley screamed out. "Oh fuck babe, yes more please, I need more"

Ashlyn was more than happy to give her what she wanted as she added a second finger in the woman and twisting her hand a bit so she could tease Kelley's clit with her thumb, she began thrusting into Kelley slowly as the girl continued to moan out.

"Babe, oh fuck me, Jesus babe don't stop. Please don't stop babe I'm gonna cum".

As soon as Ashlyn heard that she began thrusting harder and faster, she felt Kelley wrap her legs around her waist even tighter as her wall tightened around Ashlyn's long skilled fingers. With on last thrust Ashlyn pressed into Kelley and held her there as Kelley rocked her core over Ashlyn's hand and came with a loud moan.

When Kelley's legs loosened around Ashlyn she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean while looking Kelley in the eyes before Kelley wrapped her up in a kiss moaning when she tasted herself as she reached down and began to jerk Ashlyn off until she shot cum all over the shower.

"So now that I'm pretty sure my neighbors know we just had sex, what do you say we finish up this shower" Ashlyn said with a smirk

"Sure babe, sounds great" Kelley replied as she began to wash her body, all while thinking she was becoming addicted to this woman. She knew the way she felt towards her this fast wasn't ok. It has only been a week she can't be falling in love with her. Deep down she knew she wouldn't let herself do this again.

 

 

Once the girls got out of the shower and dressed, Ashlyn told Kelley there was a really cool little street market about six blocks away, and asked if she wanted to walk down there. Kelley's eyes lit up as she jumped up and down out of excitement saying yes. So before they left Ashlyn made sure to grab her market bags incase she bought something and they set off out the door to the market.

The women walked around the market for a few hours and Ashlyn noticed that Kelley became a little distant towards her, especially after they had stopped at a booth and someone Kelley knew from her past was there. She felt Kelley clam up when she tried to wrap her arm around her before Kelley finally asked if they could leave.

"I'm going to head out when we get back I don't want to take any more of your time." Kelley said.

"Babe, why do you always feel like you are taking my time or intruding like I don't want to be with you?" Ashlyn asked feeling as if Kelley was withdrawing from her.

"Um, it's a long story" Kelley replied

"Ok, well I'm not going to pry into your life, if you want me to know I will listen, you can talk to me about anything Kel." Ashlyn said as they continued to walk earning the reply "thanks babe."

 

When they returned to her house Ashlyn opened the door for Kelley as she walked in and directly to Ashlyn's room where she began gathering her bag as Ashlyn walked in the room.

"Do you need any help?" Ashlyn asked

"Nope, I'm good" Kelley replied before zipping her bag but not before leaving Ashlyn's house key on the side table before she walked past Ashlyn to the door.

"Ok, well I really had a great time with you this weekend. Thank you for everything" Ashlyn replied with a small smile hoping to break whatever ice there is that has built up.

"Yea, I had a good time thanks again" Kelley replied as she placed a chaste kiss on ashlyn's lips before continuing out the door leaving Ashlyn extremely puzzled.

"Drive safe, let me know when you get home so I don't worry." Ashlyn said dejectedly that was only met with the reply of "ok"

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger here guys, not everything can be sunshine and rainbows though. Don't worry I will try to have the next chapter up tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to explain the issues of Kelley it will eventually jump ahead a bit to see if they can work things out.

As soon as the door shut Ashlyn ran her hands through her hair as she sat down trying to figure out what happened. None of this made sense to her; her and Kelley had a great "first" date Friday night, followed up by great night of sex and then this morning waking up in each others arms it just didn't make sense to her. She couldn't possibly figure out what she did or didn't do that would have Kelley acting this way. After sitting there for what seemed like minutes but was really almost a hour she decided to go for a run. She went to her room to change and as she looked at the dresser she saw her key laying there that Kelley had left. She was immediately even more puzzled as to what was going on. She changed her clothes, grabbed her shoes and went to head out the door but not before checking her phone seeing nothing from Kelley. She figured the girl either got caught up in traffic or she had really done something wrong. She tossed her phone on the couch before sighing out "fuck this" and walking out the door.

As her feet pounded the pavement she kept thinking back to what could have possibly gone wrong, why did the person from Kelley's past cause her mood to change so drastically. She couldn't help but to wonder what Kelley meant by "its a long story". So many thoughts ran through her mind as she found herself 5 miles from home, she stopped near a bench for a bit before turning around and heading back home, still perplexed.

She returned home stripped off her clothes and walked into the shower to wash away all the sweat and stress that had accumulated today. Once she got out of the shower she looked at her phone, nearly 3 hours had passed and she finally had a text from Kelley.

 

Kelley 4:45 pm: Home

Ashlyn 4:46 pm:  Ok thanks for letting me know. I really did enjoy this weekend thank you for that.

Kelley 4:50 pm: Uh yea, it was fun but I should be thanking you I guess, I didn't really do anything that spectacular.

Ashlyn 4:52 pm:  Well, I really enjoyed your company, I guess that is more so what I'm thanking you for...

Kelley 4:55 pm: Oh, yea. Right.

Ashlyn 4:59 pm:  So, I can't not notice that something has changed, in literally less than a day nonetheless. I'm not trying to be all dramatic or clingy or something but goddammit if I did something wrong you need to tell me. I thought we had a good time last night and this morning, and then we went to the market and like a slap in the face it all changed.

Kelley 5:05 pm: I guess I don't know what you want me to say....

Ashlyn 5:06 pm:  Well, the truth or what's bothering you could be a start. As Ashlyn waited for a text back she instead received and incoming call from none other than Kelley.

"Hi" Ashlyn said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Ash" Kelley let out with a sigh before continuing on. "Look, I guess I don't know what you want me to say, I feel like this is moving to fast."

"Ok, all you had to do was say something Kel, I'm not now nor was I ever trying to push you into anything and if you felt that I was all you had to do was communicate with me. The morning after at your apartment we agreed that this could work if we talked and were open, I have done that but I can't be the only one communicating Kel."

"I know Ashlyn, I'm not stupid I get that we have to talk but it's not easy for me ok. I may be young but I have a past and you have to understand that it makes somethings hard."

"Kelley everybody has a past I understand that, but I can't understand what is making things so hard for you if you won't talk to me. What do you want from me Kel?"

"I just need you to understand that I can't be open and let my feelings out. I am developing feelings for you and I know I shouldn't be. I need time, I need space." She shouted into the phone.

"Ok, if that's what you want then that's what you will get. I will give you time and space and you can do whatever you want. If and when you decide that you may want to be in a relationship with me you come and let me know. Do you want me to transfer your contract to Whit so you don't have to deal with me in anyway?" Ashlyn got out while choking back a tear.

"No, that's not what I want just please only contact me for business purposes." Kelley said as she hung up the phone, before she sobbed out. This isn't what she wanted, but she knew its what she needed to do. There was so many things going through her mind right now.

_Flashback Stanford, CA_

_Kelley walked into her and her girlfriends shared apartment not expecting her to be home yet. She walked into the kitchen and sat down the shopping bags and decided to go change her clothes before she began cooking a romantic meal for her girlfriend. A meal in which she planned to propose after she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Emily. They had been together for 4 years, met as sophomores in high school, chose the same college and were madly in love. As Kelley walked down the hall she heard a noise and her heart stopped. She heard her girlfriend, her love, her soul mate moaning out in pleasure. As she opened the door she saw the sight that nearly killed her, she felt her heart literally break. There in their shared bed was Emily on her back with a guy on top of her both in the throes of passion moaning out. Kelley didn't want to see it happening but she couldn't make herself move, instead she just yelled out "What the fuck" causing both Emily and the guy to jump and cover themselves._

_"Fuck, Kelley what are you doing home." Emily said in shock_

_"What am I doing home? What a funny fucking question Em, What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be in class until 5? Kelley questioned as the guy got up and left the apartment._

_"It's not what it looks like Kel." Emily let out._

_"Save the fucking bullshit Emily it's exactly what it looked like, you were fucking a guy in our fucking bed, what the fuck is your problem?" Kelley screamed out while crying._

_"Kel, can I get dressed and then we talk about this please?" Sure Kelley replied as she walked back into the kitchen finding a bottle of whiskey and taking a long drink directly out of the bottle._

_"Kel, I'm so sorry"_

_"Nope, save the bullshit, you aren't sorry, you are sorry you got caught. How long has this been going on Em?"_

_"Not very long"_

_"Don't bullshit me, How fucking long?"_

_"3 months" Emily let out dejectedly._

_"3 fucking months, are you serious? Why Emily, what did I do?"_

_"It's not that you did anything, it's just you are to clingy and I'm young Kel, I need to experience life without being tied down to the same person, I mean for fucks sake we have been together since we were 15 fucking years old" Emily spat out_

_"Clingy? How am I fucking clingy?"_

_" You always feel the need to be near me and with me and its just so much sometimes Kel"_

_"Sorry for being in love with you, I didn't realize it was such a fucking problem."_

_End flashback_

And there it was Kelley's problem When Emily left that day, Kelley hadn't seen Emily since that day until this morning and it was fucking with her head. She vowed to herself that day that she would never be clingy again. She told herself she wouldn't fall in love. She had to separate her feeling for Ashlyn and get in under control. Sure it was a good fuck but she couldn't be in love. As she opened the door and in walked Emily.

 

Meanwhile Ashlyn sat at a bar about a block from her house with a glass of whiskey in her hand trying to process what exactly happened. After a week she found herself falling for Kelley, she thought the feelings were reciprocated but boy was she wrong. She couldn't contain a chuckle when she thought to herself that's the quickest I have ever been dumped. As she scrolled through Instagram, she saw a post from Kelley, who had a girl hanging off her side

@kelleyo'hara: best way to get over one is under another. Thanks to this beauty for occupying my mind tonight.

Ashlyn was practically furious, she recognized this as the same girl they saw at the market this morning and suddenly it hit her. This woman obviously hurt Kelley at some point in life and caused Kelley's issues. Fuck this she thought as she slammed her whiskey, paid her tab and walked out of the bar.

As soon as Ashlyn walked in her house she knew what she needed, she needed the ocean, she needed waves. She needed to go home and that's exactly what she did. She booked a flight to Orlando and walked into her room to pack a bag. She messaged her boss and let him know she was going to work remotely for a few weeks and be out of the state as well. She ordered an uber and made sure her house was all closed up before heading outside as the car pulled up. She loaded her bags and got in the car. The driver pulled away from the curb and headed toward the airport.

 

8 hours later as the airplane descended into Orlando international airport Ashlyn felt an immediate sense of relief. The warmth,  and the ocean she felt light and couldn't wait to see her grandma and brother. She walked off the plane to the baggage claim grabbed her bag and then headed down to the rental cars. Once she was got her car she set east and was on her way home. She pulled up in front of her grandmas house, got out of the jeep and walked to the door. After she knocked she was met with her rock, the greatest person in her whole life.

"What are you doing here peanut?" Her grandma asked.

"It's a long story gram, I needed to get away from the city for a bit." Ashlyn replied.

"Well what you need to do is get your little but in my house and relax while I go to the store so I can make you some mac and cheese."

"Why don't you let me go to the store for you gram you don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Well if you insist, grab your bags and come in while I make a list."

"Oh gram I will just get a hotel or something I don't want to be in your way."

"If you don't go get your bags and put them in your room I'm gonna bend you over my knee young lady." Grams insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Ashlyn said with a smile.

Ashlyn spent two weeks in Florida, occasionally working, but really spending a lot of time in the water. She surfed every morning, made time to take her nephew to Disney and Universal. She went out drinking with friends that she still talked to from the small beach town and had the fun that she needed to take her mind off things. Occasionally she was met with a few snickers here and there of people who realized who she was but she didn't even care.

One night out she met what she felt maybe the most beautiful woman in the world. They talked, they laughed, and they danced but when the time came at the end of the night she knew she couldn't and wouldn't go home with her no matter how much she wanted to in reality she was in love with Kelley and though she didn't know where it would go she knew she wasn't going to have sex with the girl in front of her.

As soon as her plane descended in New York she missed Florida, she missed home but she couldn't wait to be in her own bed again. When the uber pulled up to her front door she was immediately shocked. Why was Kelley O'Hara sitting in front of her house? She got out of the car and grabbed her bags before walking up to porch to see Kelley practically asleep up against the door.

"Kelley" Ashlyn said as she lightly shook her shoulder. Kelley's eyes popped open and a smile immediately graced her face.

"I need you to move so I can go in my house Kel" and with that Kelley stood up and stepped off to the side so Ashlyn could open the door. Ashlyn walked in the house before turning to look at Kelley, "you want to come in?" she asked as Kelley nodded and walked in and shut the door.

"Do you need or want anything?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, I'm good thanks"

Ok well I'm going to go shower really quick and then we can talk about why you are here. Make yourself at home" Ashlyn said as she walked away. She spent about 5 minutes in the shower, the whole time perplexed as to why Kelley was currently sitting in her living room. She got out of the shower put on sports bra, t-shirt, boxers and loose sweatpants. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers before returning to the living room finding Kelley in the same place she was as she walked away. She handed Kelley a beer and sat down across from her.

"How long have you been sitting on my porch?" she asked the girl.

"Um about 4 hours" Kelley replied Whit told me you would be home today but she didn't know what time. I told her I had some business questions so she told me.

"Ah good to know, you know my cell phone number if you had questions all you have to do is call" Ashlyn replied a bit harshly

"Ash I don't have business questions I want to talk to you, I miss you"

"You miss me? Am I just supposed to believe that you had a change of heart all the sudden and don't want your space?" She bit out as Kelley began to cry.

"Ash I'm sorry but I need you to listen to me. I want to talk to you."

"Ok lets talk, how about we talk about the girl we saw at the market, and then about how do you put it, the best way to get over one is under another, while you are posing with that girl the same fucking day you told me you need your fucking space."

And with that Kelley's flood dam broke, she sat there trying to explain as she sobbed uncontrollably. Truthfully it was breaking Ashlyn's heart and she wanted nothing more that to wrap the girl up in her arms to soothe her pain. But she wouldn't, Kelley hurt her and she felt that she deserved an answer. Once Kelley gained her composure she told Ashlyn the whole story. She told Ashlyn what Emily did to her back in college and how it absoulutley broke her. She told Ashlyn that she felt everything was moving to fast between them and got scared. But what may have hurt the most was her telling Ashlyn how Emily spent a week at her apartment, how they talked about their past, spent hours having sex and talking about life in general only for her to go home one day to a note from Emily, that she showed to Ashlyn.

_Kelley,_

_No matter how much you try to love me again, you can't. Your heart belongs to that girl I saw you with and I can't win it back. I'm sorry for coming back in your life and confusing you. I will always love you but we will never have a future again. Goodbye._

_Emily._

 With that Ashlyn couldn't hold back, there were tears coming out of her eyes but she needed Kelley, she moved across the room and wrapped the girl in her arms while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Kel, its going to be ok." Ashlyn said.

"No it's not,  you don't get it, I'm in love with you and I hurt you. Why should you give a fuck about me?"

"Because I love you"

"No you don't, don't fucking play games with me Ashlyn" Kelley sobbed out.

"Why do you have to be so dense sometimes. Kelley I am in love with you. I spent 2 weeks in Florida thinking about you. I told my grandma all about and she told me if I didn't get my ass back here and fix this she would bend me over her knee and whoop my ass. I  want you, I want to be with you, but I can only do that if you fucking let me." Ashlyn practically yelled out.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Kelley, Yes I love you and this is so new for me I don't know how to manage these things sometimes. I'm practically an emotional cripple because of some of the shit I have gone through in my life. But I want to show I will spend every day for the rest of my fucking life to show you what you mean to me." Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn barely had time to brace herself before Kelley practically jumped on her lap kissing her passionately on the lips. Ashlyn returned the kiss while running her hands up and down Kelley's back causing Kelley to let out a moan as she rocked her hips slightly into Ashlyn's lap.

"Fuck Kel, I've missed you so fucking much" Ashlyn moaned out when they finally broke their kiss.

"I missed you to baby, so fucking much"

In show of strength Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Kelley, stood up and walked them both to her room. As she stood Kelley let out a loud yelp and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck as she leant down and attached her lips to Ashlyn's neck and began nipping and licking near her jaw line.

"Jesus baby you are so fucking strong, I love the way I feel when I'm in your arms."  Kelley said as they entered the bedroom and Ashlyn gently placed her on the bed. Ashlyn stepped back and took her shirt off before stepping closer to Kelley.  Their lips met in a passionate kiss, when the kiss broke Ashlyn began nipping down her neck, near her jaw line and up to her hear before attaching her lips to Kelley's pulse point. She bit down causing Kelley cry out in pleasure before she soothed the bite with her tongue causing Kelley to moan. Kelley reached up and removed Ashlyn's sports bra and took a nipple in her mouth catching Ashlyn slightly off guard.

"Fuck, babe I have missed your mouth" Ashlyn Moaned out as Kelley switched to the other nipple.

When Kelley finally removed her mouth from Ashlyn's chest Ashlyn reached to remove her shirt and bra all in one motion.

"God babe you are so fucking hot" Ashlyn said as she took one of Kelley's nipples in her mouth and the other between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god baby that feels good" Kelley moaned out. Ashlyn put her thigh in between Kelley's legs as Kelley began rocking trying to gain friction where she needed it the most.

"Baby can you please touch me, I'm so wet, I need to feel you please." Kelley practically cried out.

Ashlyn sat up and stepped back off the bed as she reached down and removed Kelley's pants and underwear. As she went to crawl back in bed Kelley said "baby take your clothes off, I want to see you please." Ashlyn removed her sweats and boxers and hear a moan from Kelley when her dick finally popped free.

"MMM Jesus baby I have missed your big dick" Kelley said while raking her eyes up and down Ashlyn's body.

As Ashlyn went to crawl back in bed, Kelley grabbed ahold of her and pushed her down on her back. "Baby what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked as Kelley turned around putting her soaking wet center over Ashlyn's face as she bent down and took Ashlyn's dick in her mouth.

"Oh fuck Kel" Ashlyn said in shock before lifting her head and her tongue meeting Kelley's soaking wet folds. " Baby you taste so fucking good" She said as she licked.

"Baby I'm gonna cum" Ashlyn said as Kelley was furiously sucking, she plunged 2 fingers into Kelley determined to bring her to an orgasm as the same time. Moments later she felt the tip of her dick hit the back of Kelley's throat as she swallowed, at the same time she felt Kelley's walls tighten around her fingers as they rode out their orgasm together.

"OMG babe that was fucking amazing" Kelley said as she stood up and walked the closet grabbing 2 of Ashlyn's ties before joining Ashlyn at the head of the bed and kissed her.

"Mmm yea that was amazing baby, thank you so much for that." Ashlyn replied as Kelley took her dick in her hands and began stroking, before she straddled Ashlyn and began tying her hands to the headboard. "Mmm is my baby gonna be dominate today?" Ashlyn asked.

"You are going to lay there, while I have my way with you" Kelley replied earning a moan from Ashlyn as she felt Kelley's wet folds making direct contact with her abs.

Kelley scooted down the bed a little bit and lined her center up with ashlyn's tip. " Hey, look at me" Kelley said as Ashlyn made eye contact.

"Kel, condoms in the bathroom" Ashlyn said. " I love you" was all Kelley said as she sank down slowly onto Ashlyn's long hard dick moaning out in the process.

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby, you fill me up sooo good." Kelley said as she began rocking her hips .

"Oh Jesus, Kel"

"How does it feel being inside me like this baby" Kelley asked. "So fucking good Kel, so hot and tight. I love you so much." Ashlyn said as Kelley began moving at a quicker pace rocking back and forth as Ashlyn began thrusting to fill her up even deeper.

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum all over your big fucking cock, Uhhhhnnnn fuck ash your so fucking big, uhhhh fuck shit baby, fuuuuuuuccccckkkkk" Kelley screamed out as she came.

"Yea, baby that's it, cum all over me as she felt Kelley's walls squeeze her cock." Ashlyn said as she realized she needed to stop thrusting or she was gonna cum inside Kelley.

"Baby, you, uhh, baby I need you to get off me or I'm gonna cum." Ashlyn said but instead of getting off of her Kelley began rocking her hips again.

"Baby I'm serious I can't hold back." Ashlyn practically cried out.

"Baby I'm gonna cum again just let go please just fucking fuck me. Cum inside of me make me yours." Kelley moaned out.

"Untie me Kelley" and with that Kelley reached up and let the knots loose. As soon as Ashlyn felt her hands loosen she flipped Kelley over onto her back.

"You want me to fuck you?" Ashlyn asked "Yes, fuck me, fuck me so hard I will feel it tomorrow, I don't care what you do but I want you to fuck me so hard, make me cum and fill me up. Make me your bitch Ash."

"I can't do that Kelley, but I will make love to you." Ashlyn said as she leaned forward and entered Kelley again.

"Oh fuck this feels so good being in you like this baby." Ashlyn said as she began moving in and out of Kelley.

"Oh baby it feels sooo uhh so fucking good babe, oh please don't stop fucking me." Kelley cried out.

Ashlyn began thrusting quicker letting out moans and grunts as she made love to Kelley while feeling Kelley's walls tighten up.

"Uhhhh baby, baby I'm sooooo fucking close please don't fuck, please don't stop. God I love you please. Uhhhhnnnn fuck" Kelley said as she rode out her orgasm.

"Are you sure I can cum babe?" Ashlyn asked while still thrusting as she reached down and began rubbing Kelley's clit.

"Uhhhh oh god yes baby cum for me cum in me please baby please." Kelley said as her eyes shot open.

"uhh shit omg shit fuck fuck uhhhhhhh" Ashlyn grunted out as her cock shot ropes of cum into Kelley's tight pussy while she rode out a third orgasm. Once she came down from her orgasm Ashlyn went to remove herself and move off of her only to be met by Kelley wrapping her legs around Ashlyn's back to hold her in place.

"Please stay inside of me baby. I don't want to lose this feeling. I love you so much" Kelley said as a few tears escaped her eyes, causing some fear by Ashlyn.

"Oh my god baby did I hurt you?"

"No, I just have never felt so connected and so loved by someone and its causing me to be emotional. I'm sorry"

"Please don't ever be sorry baby, I love you." Ashlyn said as she leaned down kissing Kelley.

A bit later Ashlyn finally pulled out of Kelley and walked to the bathroom grabbing a warm wash cloth to clean Kelley up.

"You are so fucking thoughtful its crazy, mmm that feels so good" Kelley said as Ashlyn laid the warm cloth over her center, earning a smile from Ashlyn before they both drifted off taking a nap wrapped in each others arms.

 

 

A few hours later Kelley woke up in Ashlyn's bed alone and confused she grabbed her clothes and got dressed, as she made her way out of the bedroom she heard the television going and joined Ashlyn in the living room.

"Hi beautiful, did you sleep well?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea, I like sleeping in your arms" Kelley said as she sat down next to Ashlyn and kissing her.

The two women sat there in silence for a bit before Kelley's stomach growled. "Are you hungry baby?"

"Uh yea guess I didn't think much about that, I left my house at like 5 this morning and didn't really think about food"

"Pizza or Chinese" Ashlyn asked. "Hmm Chinese" Kelley replied. "Ok, babe " Ashlyn replied as she got up and ordered food.

When Ashlyn returned back to the living room she saw Kelley still on the couch staring at the wall.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just some stuff going through my mind" Kelley said.

"Ok, wanna talk about them?"

"Well first off, are we ok? like that wasn't just something to get back at me for hurting you right? You really are in love with me?"

"Yes babe we are ok, I would never and could never have sex with someone to hurt them, I'm not that kind of person and lastly, I am very much in love with you , I want to be with you."

"Ok" Kelley said with a smile. "What else is bothering you Kel?"

"It's not bothering me I guess, I just can't get over what we did, that you came in me, how good it felt" Kelley said.

"Oh ok, um I'm sorry I usually have better control over myself."

"Babe its fine  I really enjoyed it, but um what are the possibilities of like, uh do I need to go get plan B or anything."

"Oh, fuck I guess we never had this conversation, Um I mean, if you want me to go get you a plan B I totally can and will, but I'm sterile. When I was younger I had some issues that I had to have surgery and it left me sterile. So really its your decision I will go now if you want me to though."

"No it's fine, I just obviously don't want to be pregnant, I mean my career is just getting started and I just don't want to lose it and I was carless and didn't think of it before."

 "Yea I'm sorry I should have thought of that" Ashlyn said as the door bell rang and she got up to get their food.

The two women sat there and continued talking about everything on their minds  and Kelley asked Ashlyn questions about her trip home.

"If you are sterile why do you use condoms?" Kelley asked.

"Well before my issues I wasn't sterile and I had a girlfriend so we used them obviously and I just have always used them since then even after we broke up and my surgeries. Coming in someone is very intimate and I just I don't know I'm rambling I'm sorry."

"Is she the only one you were with while we weren't together the past few weeks?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea, it was only her, I'm so sorry Ash."

"Baby I didn't ask you for you to be sorry it's ok."

"Were you, um where you with anyone while you were gone?"

"Nope, I met a girl one night but I couldn't stop thinking about you, part of me wanted to have sex with her but I just couldn't."

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Kelley said.

"Hey lets go shower and head to bed beautiful."

The girls got up cleaned up their dinner dishes before taking a shower together. The shower was so intimate even though they didn't have sex, all Kelley could do was think how no woman has ever treated her this well before. They got out of the shower dressed in minimal clothing before crawling into bed.

"Hey Kel?"

"Yea babe"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I would love to Ash, I love you" Kelley said as she rolled on top of Ashlyn and they spent the rest of the night tangled up in each other making love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is coming to an end soon, I'm thinking 3 more chapters most likely.

Kelley woke up naked the next morning wrapped in Ashlyn's arms, she felt at this moment that this was all that was needed in life. She was so wrapped up in the feeling of Ashlyn's touch that she didn't even notice Ashlyn was awake, looking at her admiringly before she leant down and placed a kiss on Kelley's forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," Ashlyn said while running her fingers up and down Kelley's bare back.

"Mmm, good morning baby, god that feels so good," Kelley replied before asking "what time do you want me to leave today?"

"I don't want you to leave at all, you can stay here as long as you want babe. Why don't you relax here in bed while I go make coffee and breakfast my love," Ashlyn said as she moved away from Kelley's side and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She stood up to grab clothes to put on and looked back to the bed at Kelley, in that moment Kelley opened her eyes and realized her girlfriend was looking at her and she became shy, before Ashlyn spoke up, "I will never get over how stunning you are Kelley, I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

Kelley finally got out of bed and joined Ashlyn in the kitchen, they sat and ate breakfast while making small talk.

"So I told my parents about you," Kelley said and Ashlyn's eyes went wide  before Kelley continued on  "well not ABOUT you but like that we were dating, I didn't tell them your secret or anything, I would never do that babe."

"Oh, ok I didn't mean to react that way, I just had someone I was seeing tell their family and it didn't end well so I get a little nervous, I'm sorry to make it seem like I don't trust you babe," Ashlyn admitted

"I'm sorry that happened to you babe but I swear on my career, I would never tell anyone about that without your permission."

"Thanks babe, so anyways back to the topic at hand, you told your parents, how did it go?" Ashlyn asked

"It went really well actually, they asked me if I was sure that I wanted to take this risk since we work together basically. I told them there was nothing I was more sure of and that I was in love with you, they can't wait to meet you," Kelley said.

"Wow, I'm glad that it went well, I can't wait to meet them either. Do they ever come visit?" Ashlyn questioned.

"Um yea they are actually going to be here next week so I was hoping maybe we could get together for dinner or something so you can meet them," Kelley said.

"I would love that babe, just let me know when," Ashlyn said as she stood and planted a kiss on Kelley's lips.

 

That week went by quickly, the two women didn't spend much time together. Kelley had her 1st photo shoot for Under Armour and it may be the bias side of Ashlyn but she felt that there had never been a more sexy athlete doing a photo shoot that her Kelley and she made sure to let her know about it when they spent a few hours face timing which led to both women masturbating while the other watched.

"God Ash, I don't know if I can wait until Saturday to see you, I miss you so much," Kelley said.

"Baby, I miss you to, but this week will fly by its only 2 more days I will be there. I promise love," Ashlyn replied.

"Are you going to spend the night with me or are you planning on driving back to the city?" Kelley asked.

"I was gonna talk to you about that, is it ok for me to stay or will that make your parents uncomfortable?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, please stay with me baby," Kelley pleaded, earning the reply from Ashlyn "Ok baby, I will stay with you but we have to behave, now you need to get some sleep so you can make sure you pick your parents up on time tomorrow. I love you beautiful. Goodnight."

"I love you too Ashlyn, goodnight babe."

That Saturday as Ashlyn made her way to Kelley's apartment she was nervous. It has been a long time since she has met a girlfriends parents. She changed her clothes at least 5 times before settling on a black button down with grey slacks and her black wing tips. She stopped at the florist and picked up flowers and then ran to the liquor store next door and grabbed wine. She knew deep down this was probably unnecessary  but she wanted to make a good impression. Before she knew it she had found herself at Kelley's door step waiting for the girl to open the door. When the door finally opened she was immediately wrapped up by Kelley in a big hug that she finished with a quick kiss, before she stepped back to admire Ashlyn's outfit.

"Wow babe you look amazing, how do you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you look so hot?" Kelley asked.

"Oh believe me babe the feeling is mutual, you look stunning but if you behave I swear I will make it up to you, anything you want ok?"

"Anything?" Kelley asked, "Yes babe, anything," Ashlyn replied with a smirk as she stepped further into the apartment shutting the door.

"Here these are for you," Ashlyn said while handing the flowers to Kelley, "and I brought this for later, I was thinking we could all sit down to a glass of wine after dinner," she finished.

"You are so amazingly thoughtful, are you ready for the parents, they are finishing getting ready should be out any minute," Kelley said as she walked into the kitchen to place the flowers in water and the wine in the fridge.

"As ready as I'm every going to be," Ashlyn said with a smile as she noticed a man walking down the hall of Kelley's apartment followed by a woman.

"Mom, dad, this is Ashlyn Harris. My agent, my best friend and frankly the love of my life," Kelley said as she wrapped her hands around Ashlyn's arms.

Ashlyn reached her hand out towards Kelley's father first and then towards her mother, "It is so nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, I have heard so many great things about you guys from your wonderful daughter," Ashlyn said.

Kelley's father took her hand in a firm shake before speaking " Ashlyn it is so nice to finally meet the woman that my daughter literally will not stop talking about, but I would really prefer you call me Dan and my lovely wife here Karen."

"Yes sir," Ashlyn replied earning a bit of a smirk from Dan before he addressed his daughter "Well at least she has manners, more than I can say for some of people I have met through my kids," as he laughed causing Kelley and Karen to laugh.

"Shall we head out soon?" Kelley asked.

"absolutely," Ashlyn replied as she held the door open for the O'Hara family followed by Kelley.

"Mom, Dad I hope you don't mind but Ash is going to drive, I hate this traffic and she has lived in the area much longer than me," Kelley said as she was met with replies of "Ok sounds good by her parents."

When the four got to Ashlyn's car she opened the door for Kelley's mom and the same for Kelley as Dan got in the car stunned at this woman's  chivalry.

"So Ashlyn, Kelley said you have lived in the area longer, where are you from?" Dan asked as the car began to move. "I grew up in Satellite Beach, Florida, its a small town west of Orlando." Ashlyn replied.

Dinner went well and to Ashlyn's surprise Kelley actually behaved herself when they went to bed that night. The next morning however served as a problem, when she woke up with Kelley practically wrapped around her she was aroused, she had a pretty large hard on this morning and didn't really know how she was going to hide it or get rid of it.

"Hey Kel," Ashlyn said as she shook Kelley's shoulder trying to wake her up even though it was only 6 am.

"Mmm morning baby," Kelley said as she ran her hands down Ashlyn's torso until she reached her waist line and her eyes shot open. She looked underneath the blankets and saw Ashlyn's erection, she licked her lips as her eyes met Ashlyn's. "Did someone have a good dream last night?" Kelley asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Ashlyn.

"Yea I guess you could say that, do you think your parents are awake yet?" Ashlyn asked.

"No baby, they are late sleepers they won't be up for a couple more hours," Kelley said.

"Ok, I will try to be quiet but I'm going to take a cold shower and get this down, I was just hoping I could sneak out of the room without running into them, that would be so embarrassing," Ashlyn said.

"Can I just help you Ash, let me take care of it baby, I will be quiet I promise," Kelley pleaded as she began to reach down lightly running her hands over the erection.

"Babe, I want you to but I just feel like I'm being disrespect to your parents if we do," Ashlyn said. "Well this is my apartment and I'm an adult and I would really like to help you," Kelley said as she reached into Ashlyn's shorts.

"Unnhh shit babe, that feels so good," Ashlyn whispered out.

"Oh babe, you are so hard," Kelley whispered as she stroked Ashlyn softly before pulling the covers back, removing Ashlyn's shorts and taking her in her mouth.

"Oh god," Ashlyn moaned out a little louder than she wanted to as she reached down and grabbed Kelley's head, brushing her hair to the side so she could see her dick disappearing in Kelley's mouth. "God I love you so much Kel, uhhhh , shit, fuck yessss babe uhhhh, babe I'm gonna cum" Ashlyn whispered as Kelley kept furiously sucking her dick. She reached up and pinched one of Ashlyn's nipples and like a chain reaction Ashlyn shot ropes of cum in the back of her throat causing Kelley to moan out. The vibration on the tip of Ashlyn's dick caused her to shake as Kelley lifted her head and Ashlyn's dick popped free.

"Oh my god Kelley that was fucking amazing," Ashlyn said as she pulled Kelley into a kiss.

"Mmm glad you enjoyed it stud, I could fucking blow you all day, I love your dick so much and the way you feel and taste when you hit the back of my throat," Kelley said before moaning as she felt Ashlyn's fingers find her folds.

"Baby if you touch me I won't be able to be quiet," Kelley said as Ashlyn continued running her fingers through the soaking wet center of her love.

"What if you ride me and when you feel like you are going to be loud you just kiss me?" Ashlyn asked and with out missing a beat Kelley had got out of bed, removed her sleep shorts and moved to straddle the woman.

"That's a great idea Ash," Kelley said as she took Ashlyn's dick in her hands and began stroking her to a heard on. When she felt Ashlyn was hard enough she moved her center over Ashlyn's cock lining the tip with her hole. She looked Ashlyn in the eyes as she sank down on the hard shaft loving the way it filled her up.

"Mmm baby you feel so fucking good," Kelley whispered as she slowly rocked her hips, she felt Ashlyn thrust her hips up and immediately she lunged forward to connect their mouths as she let out a loud moan feeling Ashlyn go deep inside her. Ashlyn continued thrusting hard into the girl on top of her as Kelley rocked her hips to meet the thrust while keeping her mouth connected to Ashlyn in some way.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," Ashlyn whispered as she felt Kelley nipping at her collarbone

"Mmmm uhh huh please don't stop Ash I'm so close," Kelley quietly got out as Ashlyn continued to pump in and out of her.

"Baby I'm so close, just let go for me Kel," Ashlyn replied.

"Cum with me baby, please, fuck uhhhh," Kelley moaned out as she connected her lips to Ashlyn's trying to hide a loud moan as her walls clinched around Ashlyn's cock and she began to spasm when she felt Ashlyn fill her up.

When both women finally came down from their orgasms Kelley whispers "please stay inside me baby," as Ashlyn felt a tear drop on her chest knowing Kelley must be having an emotional moment again. She didn't want to disrupt the girl so she wrapped her arms around the girl and did what she asked until the girl moved off of her.

"I love you so much Ashlyn" Kelley said. " I love you to baby. So much, you mean the world to me Kel, and I will stop at nothing to show you that." Ashlyn replied.

 

Later that morning both girls were able to sneak to the bathroom to clean up without waking Kelley's parents. They then went to kitchen and began cooking breakfast, having it almost done by the time the O'Hara's emerged from the guest bedroom.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well?" Karen asked. "Yes mom we slept great," Kelley replied with a smile. "Good" Karen said.

"Can I get you guys some coffee or anything this morning?" Ashlyn asked. "Oh that would be great, I will take coffee please," Dan replied. "Me to thank you Ashlyn." Said Karen.

The four of them sat and ate breakfast making small talk. Ashlyn stood up to clean up, telling the 3 family members to sit and enjoy as she walked away from the table and they retreated to the living room.

"Kel, I don't know if I have ever seen you this happy before." Her dad said

"It has been a while since anyone made me feel this way, there is something so special about that woman and I plan on spending the rest of my life enjoying it if she will have me," Kelley said earning a smile from her parents.

"Well we approve Kel, she seems pretty great," Karen said.

"Thanks mom, that she is," Kelley said as Ashlyn joined them in the living room.

Ashlyn told them she didn't want to take their time and that she would be heading home soon.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to join in your time with your daughter. I had a great time meeting you guys and hope you enjoy the rest of your stay," Ashlyn said as she got ready to leave.

"It was really our pleasure Ashlyn, thank you for all you have done for our daughter and loving her the way you do," Dan said.

"Well sir, that pleasure is all mine, your daughter is amazing," she said with a smile.

Kelley walked Ashlyn down to her car and spent a few minutes kissing her letting her know how much she loved her and missed her.

"When I take my parents to the airport Wednesday, do you mind if I just come straight to your house afterwards?" Kelley asked.

"Of course you can just come over, here take this key back and come over whenever babe, I love you" Ashlyn said as she kissed Kelley.

"Ok thanks babe I love you drive safe and text me when you get home. I will miss you." Kelley said with a kiss. " I will babe, see you later" and with that Ashlyn got in her car in left. Kelley walked back into her apartment unable to wipe the smile off her face. She truly was in love with that woman and couldn't wait for the future.

"Earth to Kelley" Karen said "Sorry mom what's up" Kelley replied. "Oh just asking my daughter exactly how long this has been going on, its obviously not new but you have only been out here for 6 months so-," Karen said.

"Well truthfully, I was attracted to her when we first met to discuss her being my agent, we went out drinking one night with the team and she was there and made sure to take care of me so I didn't drink to much and got home safely. That was the first time and she was so gentle and scared and we agreed to try but then I got stupid. After our first date I stayed in the city and we went to a market where I ran into Emily which really fucked with my head. We broke up after she basically confronted me and we spent a couple weeks apart. I spent one of those weeks with Emily thinking I could fix what went wrong all those years ago. It was Emily that basically told me I couldn't, I found out when Ashlyn came home from a trip and sat on her porch for 4 hours. We yelled and fought, I cried and then told her I loved her. I feel like the best thing ever was hearing her say it back, and then I got really scared but she calmed me." Kelley got out as she had to wipe a tear away.

"Why did you get scared?" Karen asked.

Suddenly Kelley was happy Dan was in the shower for this conversation. "Um well we, uh we had sex and then I was afraid she just did it to hurt me, that she didn't love me. But she reassured me that she truly did love me and it took all the fear away, she's just amazing mom." Kelley said.

"Haha so I kind of gathered that this morning" Karen said with a laugh. "Uhh what do you mean?" Kelley asked puzzled. "Well dear your father is a very heavy sleeper, me not so much, I could hear your whispers and the head board hit the walls a couple of times," Karen said. In that instant Kelley felt the blood drain from her face, she was embarrassed. "I'm so sorry mom, I didn't realize you were up." Kelley said beginning to cry a bit.

"Kelley honey, its ok. You are an adult and if you are happy that's what matters, although I do have some questions about things I heard but I'm not going to ask because I don't want to intrude on your personal life. Just know that no matter what I will always love you and at this point there is only one thing Ashlyn could do to make me hate her so until then its fine." Karen said as she stood to hug Kelley. "What is it that would make you hate her?" Kelley asked. "Break your heart." Karen replied.

" I don't think we have to worry about that mom," Kelley said with a smile. "I know kiddo, I know."

 

Later that day Kelley's parents were napping and Kelley decided to text Ashlyn.

Kelley 2:15 pm: Hey stud, I miss you.

Ashlyn 2:16 pm: Hey baby, I miss you too, how is your afternoon going?

Kelley 2:18 pm: My day has been good, parents are napping we just got home.

Ashlyn 2:20 pm:  Ah a nap sounds great

Kelley 2:22 pm: Yea it does I tried to take one but I couldn't stop thinking of you. especially after this morning ;)

Ashlyn 2:26 pm: Mmm same here baby. Did you enjoy your morning after I left?

Kelley 2:30 pm: I enjoyed it more while you were here, but um my mom may have heard us this morning....

Ashlyn 2:32 pm: Uhh I thought you said she would be asleep.. was she pissed? What did she say?

Kelley 2:35 pm: No lol she wasn't pissed babe she just said she isn't a heavy sleeper anymore and that I am an adult and that she heard things that made her question but she wouldn't ask.

Ashlyn 2:36 pm:  Did she say what she heard?

Kelley 2:40 pm: She didn't say babe, do you want me to ask her. don't wont dad wasn't around for this conversation.

Ashlyn 2:41 pm: Um, if you want to sure, I got I cant fucking believe I was so careless, I'm sorry Kel.

Kelley 2:45 pm: If we are alone I will ask but I promise I won't tell her about you.

Ashlyn 2:46 pm: Part of me I guess doesn't mind, they will probably find out at some point anyway but it just scares me I don't want them to hate me or think of me as the freak that I am.

Kelley 2:50 pm: Do you like blow jobs?

Ashlyn 2:52 pm: Kel this is kind of serious not a time for questions like that.

Kelley 2:54 pm: I'm being serious do you .

Ashlyn 2:56 pm: You know I do, you seriously give the best blow jobs ever babe.

Kelley 2:58 pm: Refer to yourself as a freak again and you wont ever get another one. Got it?

Ashlyn 2:59 pm: Lol yes babe, I got it, God I fucking love you.

Kelley 3:03 pm: Good glad we are on the same page. What do you want her to know?

Ashlyn 3:16 pm: Whatever you are comfortable with babe. I love you.

Kelley 3:20 pm: Mom and I are going for a walk, I love you babe.

 

"Hey mom, um you said you heard things that you had questions about this morning-"  "Honey I told you I wasn't going to pry in your personal life"

"What did you hear mom?" Kelley insisted. "Well, I uh, I heard things said that made it sound like you were with a guy in there but obviously I know it was Ashlyn because I heard her voice so I guess, I don't know I'm sorry for even bringing it up  Kel" her mom said

"Mom, Ashlyn has a penis, a real functional penis. Its a condition she was born with but it doesn't make her a bad person. I love her so much, I really feel like it makes her a more gentle calm person." Kelley rushed out when she saw the look of confusion on her moms face.

"Oh, wow um ok Kel, is she ok with you sharing this with me?" "Yea just please don't go spill it to the world, its really hard for her and she doesn't want a lot of people to know about it."

Karen let out a chuckle " you know there somethings I didn't think I would have to talk to you about when you came out, but um are you being safe and using protection?"

"Uh I mean we were and then I was to into it one night and wouldn't let her pull out and then I started freaking out after thinking about how careless I was. She offered to get up and get me plan B but told me she is sterile due to some issues that she had to have surgery for." Kelley got out quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you are so happy with her despite her special circumstances, don't worry honey I won't tell your father and it doesn't make me think of Ashlyn any different. I don't care what is in her pants, I care about what is in her heart." Karen said.

"Thanks mom, I love you," Kelley said while hugging her mom. "Love you to Kel."

 

Kelley 4:15 pm: Just got back from walk with my mom, I told her and she was perfectly ok, asked if we were being safe and then said she doesn't care what is in your pants, only what is in your heart. I miss you so much already babe, Wednesday can't get here fast enough.

Ashlyn 4:16 pm: Hey babe, I'm so glad your walk went well. Its nice to hear your mom took the news well. I cant wait to see you Wednesday.

Kelley 4:17 pm: :) Hey, I forgot to ask you, do I still get anything I want, I mean after all I didn't initiate so much this morning as try to help you.

Ashlyn 4:26 pm: Haha do you ever not think about sex. Yes you still get whatever you want. This morning was my fault not yours.

Kelley 4:28 pm: Mmm nope I pretty much think about sex all the time, and you better be ready stud when I get done with you Wednesday we both won't be walking straight. love you :)

Ashlyn 2:30 pm: Well then I can't wait.  Love you too Kel.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley gets her reward from Ashlyn for behaving. What on earth could it be.  
> FYI backdoor action in this chapter.

Wednesday finally rolled around and Kelley couldn't contain her excitement. She was of course sad that her parents were leaving today but she was so happy to see Ashlyn. Kelley packed an overnight bag in the back of her car as she loaded her parents belongings and drove them to the airport. The stood outside saying their goodbyes and Kelley promising that she would try to convince Ashlyn to come to Georgia with her in July, and like that her parents were gone. She got in her car and quickly headed to Ashlyn's house, she didn't know if the woman would be there or not but either way she couldn't wait to get there.

When she opened the front door of Ashlyn's house she was immediately hit with the scent of Ashlyn and it made her miss her love even more. She walked into the bedroom to leave her bag before she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and that's when she saw the note from Ashlyn:

 

_Kelley my love,_

_Please remember to make yourself at home in my house. I should be home around 5 if you need anything that I don't already have just text me and I will stop. The past few days have been torture not being able to see you, touch you or hold you so tonight I will remedy that. You have my whole heart Kelley O'Hara, I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Ash._

 

Kelley was in awe at the love and thoughtfulness of her girlfriend, Ashlyn took such good care of her all of the time and always went out of her way to make her happy so she decided tonight the tables would turn. When Ashlyn walked through that door tonight she was going to be floored and Kelley was going to make damn sure of it. She grabbed her purse, keys and phone and set out to the nearest grocery store. She bought all of the ingredients for her signature chicken parmesan dish, a side salad, a bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne. After she left the grocery store she went to the nearest Chocolate factory where she picked up some chocolate dipped strawberries. She looked at the clock realizing it was 2 pm so she headed back to Ashlyn's to get busy cooking.

Ashlyn walked in the house and took a deep breath taking in the smells around her. She walked through the house to the kitchen where she saw Kelley with her back turned, she walked up behind her pressing into her back before whispering into her ear, "baby you look so good in my kitchen and it smells amazing in here," causing Kelley to turn around and capture Ashlyn's lips in her own. Once she stepped back she racked her eyes up and down Ashlyn's body, "I am not sure I could ever get tired of seeing you in a suit baby but why don't you get more comfortable while I finish dinner," as she planted another kiss on Ashlyn's lips before turning back around. Ashlyn turned and walked towards her bedroom stripping out of her suit before stepping in the shower and washing her day away. She stepped out of the shower and walked into her room were she was met by the beautiful Kelley sitting on her bed. "Mmm babe I have missed seeing your naked body so much and if dinner wasn't done I would ravish you right here, get dressed and come eat dinner so I can rip those clothes off you and claim my prize," Kelley said with a smile as she walked out of the room and Ashlyn got dressed.

"Wow babe, this all looks so amazing, thank you for cooking," Ashlyn said as she joined Kelley at the table. "You're welcome babe, I just wanted to do something nice for you since you are always taking such good care of me. "You don't have to thank me for that Kelley, I love you and I love taking care of you and making you feel special." "Well you do a good job at it, now lets eat you have a long night ahead of you Harris." "Do I even want to ask Kel?" "Don't worry, its going to be fun."

After they finished their dinner, Ashlyn insisted she cleaned up, and that Kelley go take a warm bath. Kelley protested a little but eventually relented and walked out of the kitchen.  Once Ashlyn finished cleaning she poured Kelley another glass of wine and walked into the bathroom where Kelley was relaxing silently in a warm tub full of bubbles.

"Hey baby, I brought you some more wine. Are you enjoying your bath?" "Thanks stud, yes I am enjoying this very much, it would be better if you were in here with me though, but I have way better plans for you tonight," Kelley said as she took her glass of wine and took a sip "Well I certainly can't wait to see what you may have in store for me tonight," Ashlyn said as she kissed Kelley and stood to walk out of the room.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Kelley said as she walked back into the living room where Ashlyn was sitting and sat on her lap.

"Sure babe, what's up?" Ashlyn replied "Uh, have you, have you ever had anal with anyone" Kelley asked shyly. "Ok, first off Kel, you don't need to be shy to ask me these questions, I have no problem answering. Secondly do mean give or receive?" "Um, either."

"The closest I have ever gone is a finger kind of like our first time but nothing more, are you curious or something babe." "Yea, I mean our first time when your thumb slipped I was super nervous but I really want to try but I'm afraid its going to hurt. But that's what I wanted to do tonight if you are open to it." "Baby I am open to anything you want as long as you communicate with me so we are on the same page while we try it," Ashlyn said as she pulled Kelley closer and into a kiss that immediately became heated. Ashlyn let out a groan as she felt Kelley start grinding down on her lap. "Oh fuck, Kel I have missed you so much baby." Ashlyn got out between kisses. "mmm baby show me how much you have missed me," Kelley let out as she felt Ashlyn's dick begin to harden under her. Ashlyn ran her hands down from Kelley's neck down her body until she got to the hem of Kelley's shirt, she ran her hands down Kelley's bare legs and back up underneath her shirt up to her breasts running her fingers over Kelley's stiffening nipples. "Oh baby I love the way you touch me" Kelley moaned out as she rocked a little harder into Ashlyn. Ashlyn continued to run her hands down Kelley's torso until she got to the woman's waist, she let her fingers trail down over the Kelley's center feeling how wet she was immediately. "Fuck baby you are so wet," Ashlyn moaned out as she pushed Kelley's panties aside and entered her with 1 finger, "oh shit Ash you feel so good," Kelley moaned as Ashlyn continued to slowly move her finger in and out of the girl on her lap. "Baby, more please," Kelley got out as Ashlyn slipped another finger into her pussy and began moving a little faster . "Unnh baby you feel so good," Kelley said as Ashlyn moved her other hand to Kelley's clit and began rubbing. The new sensation sent a shock through Kelley as she tightly gripped the back of the couch and began rocking her hips to meet Ashlyn's thrusts. "Fuck, unnhhh Ash baby, oh right there baby, don't stop. Uhhhh fuuuuuuuuuckkk Ash," Kelley screamed out as her walls clinched and she soaked Ashlyn's hand as her orgasm ravished through her body. Ashlyn moved her hands and wrapped her arms tightly around Kelley as the girl continued rocking occasionally spasming on her lap with the after effects of her orgasm. "I love you Kelley," Ashlyn said as she felt Kelley relax into her arms. "God you are amazing Ash I love you," Kelley replied before she moved from Ashlyn's lap, "lets go to the bedroom baby."

As soon as Ashlyn stood up Kelley dropped to her knees, pulled the woman's sweats and underwear down in one swift motion before taking the girl's hard cock in her mouth. "Oh fuck Kel, Unnh god baby warn a girl first" Ashlyn said as she took Kelley's head in her hands while she looked down watching the beautiful woman take her all the way in before she leant her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Kelley's mouth.  Kelley let the woman's dick pop out of her mouth as she ran the tongue over the tip where the precum was at as she squeezed Ashlyn's ass and took the girl back in her mouth, this feeling caused Ashlyn to thrust into Kelley's mouth gagging her a bit before Kelley continued sucking as she made a bit of a moaning sound causing vibration on the hard shaft. "Oh fuck Kel, Uhhhh Jesus Kel don't stop baby please, fuck unnhhh" Ashlyn screamed out as she exploded in Kelley's mouth. Kelley let Ashlyn's dick pop out of her mouth as she pulled the girls sweats back up so she would be able to walk before standing back up. "God Kelly you and that mouth, god I love you," Ashlyn said as Kelley wrapped her up in a hug. "Baby, take me to bed and show me please." Kelley whispered against the shell of Ashlyn's ear before she ran her tongue over it making Ashlyn feel weak. In one swift motion Ashlyn picked Kelley up as Kelley wrapped her legs around her waist and walked to the bedroom as Kelley began her assault on Ashlyn's neck and ears. "Fuck Ash you are so strong, I can't wait to have you inside of me tonight," Kelley said right before Ashlyn gently sat her on the bed. Ashlyn stepped back and removed her shirt and bra in one swift motion and Kelley reciprocated the move as she removed her shirt and was setting on the bed in a skimpy black thong. Ashlyn stepped closer to the bed as she looked down at Kelley, "I know I say this a lot but god Kel, you are so beautiful." Ashlyn said as she looked down at Kelley noticing that she had a bit of  a scared, nervous look.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked as she sat down next to the girl on the bed. "I'm just, I love you so much, and I really want to try what we talked about but I'm really scared." Kelley said nervously. "Babe if you are that worried its not something we have to do, I don't ever want to do something you don't want or hurt you," Ashlyn replied. "Maybe shouldn't have said scared, its more nervous I guess. I know you wouldn't hurt me Ash, but I really want to do it." Kelley admitted.

"Ok, babe we will take this at your pace, you tell me what you want me to do ok," Ashlyn said as she rubbed her hands up and down Kelley's thigh. "Ok babe," Kelley replied as she pulled Ashlyn on top of  her into a passionate kiss moaning as their tongues met.

Ashlyn was so turned on by the girl beneath her she didn't know how much longer she could last, she needed to be inside the woman, she needed to feel her. She needed another release she thought as she rocked her hips into Kelley causing Kelley to let out a yelp.

"Fuck, babe you are so hard again," Kelley said as she met Ashlyn's thrust with one of her own. "Ugh babe I know, I need you so bad right now." Ashlyn moaned out. the women continued their make out session before Kelley pulled away  and asked "do you have lube babe?" Causing Ashlyn to jump off the bed and hurry into the bathroom, she came back into the room with the bottle of lube but as soon as she looked towards Kelley she nearly dropped it. There on her bed was a very naked Kelley, running her fingers up and down her slit teasing her clit. Ashlyn immediately dropped to her knees at the end of the bed and took the woman in her mouth catching Kelley off guard. "Oh fuck Ash, yes uh" Kelley moaned out as Ashlyn continued her assault on her lovers soaking wet pussy. Kelley continued to let out a string of moans as Ashlyn brought her to her orgasm quickly. "Fuck you taste so good Kel," Ashlyn said as she pulled away from Kelley and wiped the girls passion off of her face.

Ashlyn stood up and removed the rest of her clothes and set the bottle of lube on the nightstand. "Are you sure you want to try this Kel," Ashlyn asked, "yes baby, I'm sure, how do you want to do this babe?" "Get on your knees," Ashlyn husked out, as Kelley complied. Kelley took in a sharp breath when she felt Ashlyn's hands slightly separate her ass cheeks and a puff of air hit her hole. "You have such a beautiful ass Kelley, can I kiss is?" Ashlyn asked admiring the view. "Uh yes please baby," Kelley said as she felt Ashlyn's lips on her ass cheeks.

Ashlyn sensed that Kelley was comfortable so she went a little further lightly pushing her lips on Kelley's tight pink hole as she slipped her tongue out a bit and pushed earning a moan from Kelley. "Shit baby do that again, it feels so good." Ashlyn continued to push on the hole with her tongue feeling Kelley loosen a bit, she ran her finger through the girls wet folds before moving it between her ass cheeks. "Baby take a breath ok" Ashlyn said, Kelley nodded as Ashlyn pushed the finger in earning a grunt from Kelley.

"Oh fuck my god yes that feels so good Ash, more please" Kelley moaned out as Ashlyn continued to push in before adding a second finger. "Are you doing ok baby? I'm not hurting you am I?" Ashlyn questioned. "Fuck, god baby no this is great but I think I need more. Baby I want your cock in me." Ashlyn pulled her fingers out of Kelley before she turned her over to face her, "baby as much as I would enjoy that, I'm afraid that I'm to big and will hurt you your first time." Ashlyn said with concern. "Please baby, if it hurts we can stop, please I need you in me Ash." Ashlyn reluctantly agreed, telling Kelley to lay on her back as she propped her ass up with a pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube, she  poured a generous amount into her hands as she began applying it to her dick before reaching down and applying a generous amount of lube to Kelley's hole. Ashlyn looked up at Kelley "are you sure about this babe?" "Yes Ash, please," after gaining confirmation Ashlyn made sure there was plenty of lube as she lined the dick up with Kelley's tight hole. "Take a deep breath babe" Ashlyn said, as Kelley did she began to push her hard shaft into Kelley causing Kelley's eyes to shoot open. "OMG Ash holy fuck you are so big" Kelley let out, "am I hurting you?" Ashlyn asked with concern. "No just go slow please" Kelley said as Ashlyn pushed in more.

"Ugh god Kel you are so fucking tight" Ashlyn said as she looked down to see her whole length buried inside Kelley. "God Ash you feel so good" Kelley said as Ashlyn began to move in and out of her lover. "Oh fuck baby more lube please" Kelley asked causing Ashlyn to pull of gently before applying more lube to both her cock and the girls asshole. "You sure you are doing ok love?" "God yes Ash I'm great," Kelley said as she felt Ashlyn push back inside her and begin moving at a bit of a quicker pace.

"Ugh unnhhh Ash, yes baby uhhhh" Kelley continued to moan out with Ashlyn pumping inside her. Ashlyn was so turned on she didn't know how long she could last but she wanted to make sure the girl enjoyed herself but as she felt Kelley's ass clamp around her dick she knew the woman was close. She continued furiously pumping in and out of Kelley as she entered the girls wet pussy with two fingers causing Kelley to let out a scream at the new feeling.

"OMG Ash baby don't stop, fuck me please, please. Oh god fuck Ash right there unnhhhh FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK" Kelley screamed out as her orgasm hit her causing her to squirt all over Ashlyn which triggered Ashlyn's orgasm. "Holy fucking shit unnhhh fuck goddamn uh uh uhhhhhhh" Ashlyn yelled as her cum filled Kelley's asshole.

 

Ashlyn gently pulled out of Kelley and went to retrieve a warm wash cloth as she usually does when the have sex, when she walked back into the room Kelley was still in the same position she left her in. Ashlyn walked over and cleaned Kelley up a bit before laying the warm cloth over her center earning a moan from Kelley. Kelley reached her arms up motioning for Ashlyn to lay with her, Ashlyn immediately  complied crawling on the bed and taking the girl in her arms.

"Babe, that was amazing," Kelley said letting out a breath she was slightly holding in.

"Um yea it was pretty great, thank you for letting me do that with you"

"You don't need to thank me Ash, god that may need to happen more often."

"Mmm cant say I would mind that Kel" Ashlyn said as she pulled Kelley into a kiss.

"I feel like I need to shower again, wanna join me?"

"Mmm yes babe I would love to join you" Ashlyn replied as the got out of bed.

 

The two women showered together before returning back to the bed and putting clean sheets on the bed before they both fell into the bed exhausted.

"Hey babe, I'm planning on going to Georgia for my birthday in July, Will you go with me?"

"I would love to Kel."

They laid in bed discussing the details of the trip until exhaustion overtook them and Kelley passed out.

"I love you so much Kelley O'Hara, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me" Ashlyn said as she placed a kiss on Kelley's forehead before falling into a sweet slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't gotten a new chapter up in a few days I have been busy, but thanks to sitting and staring at an open door for 4 hours at work today I was able to crank a chapter out.

By the time the last week of June hit and Kelley had her last game before a month long NWSL bye the two women were ready for Vacation. They had only been together for about 3 months but those 3 months had been amazing. The women were madly in love with each other and spent as much time together as they could. Ashlyn's agency was starting to take shape, her old coach from UNC had contacted her expressing his desire to be a business partner of sorts. She was apprehensive at first to accept Anson's offer to be an investor but she knew he was only doing it because he truly believed in her.  The season was going great Sky Blue FC was 5-1-1 and really clicking on the pitch. Kelley has been making strides in bettering her game and has even rumored to have caught the eye of the USWNT, to say life was great would be an understatement. They had also agreed to go spend a few days in Florida after their week in Georgia, Ashlyn couldn't wait to take her love home to meet the most important woman in her life.

 

Kel <3 10:45 am: Hey babe would it be ok if I just come over and stay at your house and we leave for the airport from your house since our flight is so early?

Ash <3 10:46 am: Of course my love, you know you can stay at my house anytime you want.

Kel <3 10:47 am:  Well I didn't want to assume. Thanks babe do you have a specific time you want me over tonight?

Ash <3 10:50 am Is now an option? Seriously babe I'm home all day just working in my office come over whenever.

Kel <3 10:53 am: Haha you are to funny, how about I come over around 2?

Ash <3 10:54 am Yea that's great, I haven't done any grocery shopping since we are going to be gone, do you want me to go to the store or is take out ok with you or do you want something else?

Kel <3 10:55 am: Take out will be fine babe, I can't wait to see you later.

Ash <3 10:56 am I can't wait to see you either babe, I've miss you a ridiculous amount LOL.

Kel <3 10:58 am: Oh yea? What a coincidence I have missed you to ;)

Ash <3 11:00 am Mmm wanna show me how much later tonight?

Kel <3 11:05 am: Ashlyn Harris you dirty minded woman.... I would love to show you have much I've missed you later tonight. But seriously I don't want you working when I get there tonight so focus on your work and I will see you later I love you.

Ash <3 11:06 am Mmm god I can't wait, I love you too Kel, see you later.

 

Ashlyn finished up her work around 1:30 and was finishing up her laundry when she heard the front door open up. "Honey I'm hoooommeeeee" Ashlyn heard as she started walking into the living room being met with a flying Kelley jumping into her arms as she crashed her lips into Ashlyn's kissing her like she needed it to live. "Hi baby, I'm so glad you are how did you put it home" Ashlyn said with a smirk making Kelley shy a way a bit. "I didn't mean it like that Ash I'm sorry I was just being funny" she began to ramble. "Babe I'm seriously joking with you, I think its adorable, you can consider this home whenever you want, I love having you here." Ashlyn replied earning a kiss from Kelley that immediately became passionate, before both women had to break for air.

"Hey babe, I figured we would just take an UBER to the airport if that's ok and I also cleaned out the other side of the garage so you can park in there when you are here," Ashlyn said. "You really clean out a space in your garage for me?" Kelley asked with a smirk. "Um yea I mean I'm not trying to push you or anything I just, I uh I also cleaned out a couple drawers and some closet space for you if you want but, but please don't feel obligated," Ashlyn got out nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You are so fucking adorable when you are nervous," Kelley said with a laugh "that was incredibly thoughtful of you Ash and I appreciate it very much. I love you." Kelley said before leaning in to placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

Later that evening the women were sitting in the living room enjoying a beer and Chinese while watching sports center and catching up on everything they have missed in the 2 weeks they had been apart.

"I spoke with my gram today she is so excited to meet you, however she threated a whooping at the expense of my ass if we try to stay at a hotel so I uh, how do you feel about that?" "Haha well I mean, I feel like I would be imposing on her but I definitely don't want someone hurting your ass, I'm quiet fond of it" Kelley replied with a smirk. "She doesn't see it as an imposition, she loves having people in her house and loves to cook and care for so..." "So that's exactly where you get that trait from," Kelley said with a laugh. "Yea I guess so but there isn't a better woman I would want to learn from, she is amazing and if it weren't for her I would probably be dead." Ashlyn said knowing Kelley didn't really know her story. "What do you mean by that baby," Kelley questioned as she moved closer to Ashlyn. "Are you sure you actually want to hear it? I don't want you to think negatively of me or take pity or something." Ashlyn asked. "I want to know if you want to tell me, I love you Ashlyn and nothing is going to change that." "Ok, how about I go grab a couple more beers and I will tell you." Ashlyn said as she stood up cleaning up their dinner and walked into the kitchen. She returned with a couple of beers and sat right back down next to Kelley.

 

"So obviously I'm not normal and being from a really small town people found out about my condition quickly. My parents were embarrassed of me, more so my mom but both of them despised all of the looks and snickers they would get when we were out in public. When I was about 8 it got bad, school was my only safe place because kids weren't as vicious as the adults, they didn't know any different than I was a little girl. One day I was walking in the hall to go the restroom and I got cornered by some older boys that were my brothers age. They pushed me, shoved me and punched me calling me all sorts of names. They called me a freak, a tranny...pretty much anything negative you can think of I was called it. A teacher finally stepped into the hall to see where the noise was coming from and the boys ran off or so I thought, I told the teacher I was just going to restroom and I was fine and she let me leave. I found out later the teacher didn't do anything to discipline the kids because she didn't want to be involved in the backlash from parents that's didn't want me with their "normal kids". Anyway as I turned the corner to walk in the restroom one of the boys was waiting for me and decided to rip my pants and underwear down to prove to his friends and a bunch of school kids that I had a penis. I was mortified and terrified of what was going to happen so I just pulled my pants up and ran to the principle office crying." Ashlyn finished feeling Kelley curl up closer to her and kiss her on the temple. "Baby I'm so sorry that happened to you." "If that was the worst thing Kel, hell if that was it I would be lucky." Ashlyn said before continuing.

"When I got to the principles office she immediately comforted me, called the school police officer and the little boy got in a lot of trouble for what he did. She called my parents and that's when it got bad. My parents came to the school and acted concerned, but when we left the school that day, it was awful. My mom berated me telling me I deserved what happened to me and how I was a disgrace to my family. She made sure I knew how much of an embarrassment I was to her. The town people went against my parents for a while because of the police getting involved in the situation. I pleaded to go to a private school or another school in  a different town but my mom told me that I would be an embarrassing freak no matter where I go and if she has to suffer and put up with humiliation I do as well. I asked if I could live with my grandma but she told me that she didn't want to deal with a freak either."

"When I was 10 my dad began using drugs and my mom began drinking a lot, every night they would fight. My mom would yell at my dad for his addiction problems and he yelled at her for drinking, one night it got physical, I had never seen my mother so angry, but she...she just kept hitting my dad and yelling, cussing she was hitting him with any and everything she could touch. He left the house that night and I never saw him again...He um, he overdosed that night I was 12." Ashlyn said as tears began to fall, causing Kelley to wrap her arms tighter.

"My mom blamed me for my fathers death, she said me being a freak made my father hate himself because he didn't want to admit he helped create something that doesn't belong in the world. Chris withdrew, he never blamed me, in fact he always protected me but he became an addict as well when I was about 13. My mom, her drinking got worse and she became physical, she would slap me and kick me whenever she could. I had 1 friend besides Chris, it was a girl that I had a crush on, she knew about me and didn't care not like we were having sex or anything but it just, I loved being with her she made me feel normal." "My mom came home from work one day and hit the bottle as soon as she could, she was pretty drunk when she stormed into my room and saw Sam and I on my bed making out, she absolutely flipped she grabbed ahold of me and began punching, slapping, and kicking as hard as she could. Sam ran out of the room and called the police but before they got there my mom left in a fit of rage. She ended up getting into a bad accident that night and passed away a week later. My grandma finally was able to legally be my guardian which she had no problem with. I moved in with her but obviously the towns people still knew about me. I became reckless, I did a lot of really stupid things and began to go down my family's path and began drinking a lot. I never did anything more than alcohol though, and then one day I found soccer. My gram she pushed me to be the best me I could, she always believed in me and made me feel invincible. She showed me the loved that I carelessly looked for in the bottle and I made it through high school and earned a scholarship to UNC."

"After my injury and I couldn't play anymore I was lost, I finished college which was so important to me but I became a little destructive with life. I had accepted my condition and being different, fuck I embraced it but most people saw me as more of an experiment, I went along with it because it gave me a feeling of belonging. It wasn't until I was leaving to go on a 'date' one night and my gram sat me down and flat out asked what the fuck I was planning to do with my life. I told her I was having fun and I left but that whole night I thought about what she said. 3 weeks later I was moving to New York City and starting my job. I owe that woman everything I have she is the reason I am the woman I am today." Ashlyn finished with a few tears escaping. Kelley stood up taking Ashlyn's hands and pulling her to bedroom and pushing her down on the bed before straddling her.

"Baby I had no idea you went through so much shit as a child, I am so thankful for your grandma and I can not wait to meet her and to hug her. But right now, " she said rocking her hips a bit, "baby right now I am going to show you how much I love you so you never doubt it." She finished before leaning down capturing Ashlyn's lips in a passionate kiss. Kelley ran her tongue along Ashlyn's bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted, when Ashlyn felt Kelley's tongue touch hers she let out a moan and rocked up into Kelley's center as they broke the kiss.

"Baby I need you please." Ashlyn let out with a moan. Kelley stood up and removed Ashlyn's clothes piece by piece making sure she told Ashlyn all of her favorite parts, before stepping back and removing all of her own clothes. "Scoot further up the bed baby," Kelley requested and Ashlyn complied. Kelley shamelessly raked her eyes over her lovers body before kneeling on the bed and taking her flaccid cock into her mouth.

"Oh shit, fuck babe god your mouth is so fucking good." Ashlyn let out as Kelley moved up and down her shaft feeling it harden in her mouth. Ashlyn immediately let out a whine when she felt her hard dick pop out of Kelley's mouth but quickly recovered when Kelley moved to straddle her on the bed. Kelley took one of Ashlyn's hands and rubbed it through her folds before taking that hand and applying the wetness to her dick, she moaned when she watched Ashlyn suck the remaining passion off of her fingers before Kelley lined up the tip of her lovers dick with her wanting center. Kelley stilled her movements for a bit looking Ashlyn in the eyes, "Ashlyn Michelle, I love you, I love every single thing about you" as she sank down on her lovers hard shaft.

"Oh fuck you fill me so nice Ash" Kelley moaned out as she began to move "Uh Kel you feel so good" Ashlyn responded as she lightly thrust her hips to meet Kelley's movements. They stayed in this position for a bit before Kelley moved off of Ashlyn causing Ashlyn to immediately  groan at the loss of contact. "Baby, please make love to me" Kelley said with pure lust and dark eyes. Ashlyn got up and laid Kelley down on the bed before crawling between her legs and taking her lips into her own as she reached down and lined her tip up with Kelley's center and pushed into her lover earning a loud moan from Kelley directly into her mouth. "Uh fuck Ash, Please don't stop." Kelley moaned out repetitively as Ashlyn continued moving in and out a slow pace. "Baby more please, faster" Kelley said as Ashlyn sped up her movements furiously thrusting in and out. "God Kel you feel so fucking good babe." Ashlyn moaned out feeling her climax quickly approaching. "Uh fuck Ash, fuck me baby please....god Ash don't stop." Kelley moaned out "Oh fuck Kel, uh uh shit, uh" Ashlyn grunted out feeling Kelley's walls tighten around her. "Baby I'm gonna cum" Kelley moaned out "Me to baby let it go cum with me baby cum for me Kel, Oh fuck yea baby, that's it give it to me" Ashlyn moaned.  "Fuuuuuuuuckkkkk Ash baby uhhhnnnhhhnnhhhnh shit. Holy fuck babe don't stop" Kelley screamed as she came hard, her walls practically clamping onto Ashlyn's dick causing Ashlyn to empty her load into Kelley. "Oh fuck Kel, uhh uhh fuck uhhhhhhh. Ashlyn moaned out as she came.

She had her eyes closed as she stayed inside of Kelley and wasn't expecting what came next. Kelley wet her finger with saliva before reaching behind Ashlyn and pressing her finger into her lovers tight pink hole. Ashlyn's eyes shot open immediately "Omg holy fuck babe" Ashlyn said and she began thrusting in Kelley again causing Kelley to moan. Ashlyn had never felt herself so close to a second orgasm before but as she moved in and out of Kelley feeling the slightest pressure of Kelley on her bud she was quickly loosing her mind. "Omg baby what are you doing to me" Ashlyn said feeling her orgasm nearing. "Baby please don't stop fucking me, please" Kelley cried out. "Baby I, I'm not going to last much longer Kel, fuck." Ashlyn cried out "Cum for me baby, let  go" Kelley said and with that Ashlyn lost it. She is pretty sure to date she has never came so hard or so much. She filled Kelley up to the point she could feel her cum leaking from Kelley's tight hole. She stayed inside of Kelley and as soon as Kelley removed her finger from her ass she immediately began rubbing circles on Kelley's clit driving the girl closer to an orgasm. She felt Kelley begin to rock her hips causing her dick to move in further and further as Kelley neared her orgasm. Kelley's pussy walls clamped down as she road out her orgasm milking just a little bit more out of her lover before they both collapsed on the bed.

"Jesus Christ Ash, what was that? I have never felt you cum so hard," Kelley asked as she ran her hands up and down Ashlyn's toned torso. "Um pretty sure I have never in my life cum so much, and uh feel free to do that any fucking time you want oh my god Kel that was amazing." "Now you know what I felt that night we did it, it felt amazing. I feel like I would like to visit an adult store after vacation." Kelley said with a laugh. "MMM anything you want babe."

The women got up and changed the sheets before getting in the shower together to clean up. The got out of the shower and made sure the sheets were in the dryer before returning back to bed.

"Thank you for telling me your story Ash, I'm really sorry you went through that and if you will let me I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you how special you really are." "Baby you already make me feel special. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you. Life hasn't always been easy but I have always made the best of it, but being with you really is the best thing in life I could ask for."

The women fell asleep that night in their post sex bliss, holding each other and unbeknownst having dreams of the future with each other in it. Kelley went to sleep vowing she would never let a day go by that Ashlyn didn't feel loved needed and accepted in life.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied to you all, I said 10 chapters for this buuut I feel inclined to make it longer. Enjoy.

Ashlyn loved sleeping next to Kelley, and she loved waking up to Kelley even more, well kind of, as usual Ashlyn woke up with a raging hard on this morning. She always did especially if Kelley went to bed naked like she did last night. Ashlyn felt Kelley began to stir as the younger woman pressed her backside harder into Ashlyn earning a moan from the older woman.

"Mmm somebody's happy this morning" Kelley moaned out, "Baby please don't start something this morning you know we have a long day." "What if I finish what I start baby?" Kelley asked as she rolled over facing Ashlyn taking her hard cock in her hand as she began stroking. "Oh god babe, mmm yea Kel you feel so good." Ashlyn moaned out as she began thrusting her hips meeting Kelley's movements. "Shit babe, uhhhh baby I'm gonna cum" "Cum for me baby, please" Kelley replied. "Uhhhh fuck uhhhhhnnhngh shit" Ashlyn screamed as she emptied her load all over Kelley's hand. 

Ashlyn let her head hit the pillow as she saw Kelley begin to lick the cum from her hand. "You know I am pretty sure you are going to be the death of me Kelley" "Mmm god you taste so good, and I wouldn't have the oppourtunity to be the death of you if you didn't wake up with a huge hard on. You know I can't resist your dick babe and when I see or feel it hard I just cant keep my hands off it." "Well if my girlfriend wasn't so incredibly sexy and didn't sleep naked I wouldn't have such a problem" "Ok I will stop sleeping naked, now get up we have to get ready to go through the airport." Kelley replied. "Um nope you can't actually clothes aren't allowed in my bed" Ashlyn said as Kelley walked towards the bathroom to shower.

 

Three hours later the women were walking hand in hand to the rental car station at the airport, "It feels so good to be back in the warmth, I love it here" Kelley said with a big smile. Ashlyn walked admiring her girlfriend, she loved seeing her so happy and in her element, she was really looking forward to this week with Kelley. The women reached their car and started their 35 minute drive to Kelley's parents house. When they arrived Ashlyn was blown away, the O'Hara's lived on an old plantation style property that was anything but old at least in appearance. The property had a long driveway leading up to the home, the driveway lined by trees the whole was down. Dan and Karen had met them on the porch to welcome them.

"Oh its so good to see you, and Ashlyn we are so happy Kelley was able to convince you to join her" Karen said as she hugged the girls. "Well, it wasn't much convincing honestly" Ashlyn replied with a laugh. "Well come on in girls, once you get settled Kelley can take you on a small tour" Dan said while holding the door open and gesturing everyone in the house. "Oh and Ashlyn we have one rule in this house that you will have to follow" Karen started and suddenly Ashlyn was a little uneasy since Karen knew her condition, "and that is you make yourself at home here. Our home is your home and we are happy to have you here" Karen finished with a smile and Ashlyn let out a breath she had held in. "Yes ma'am, I appreciate you having me" Ashlyn said. "Kelley, we prepared the guest house for you two so you have privacy, make sure you show Ashlyn around so she feels at home" Dan said before walking outside leaving the three women in the living room, "Oh um that's fine I can sleep on the couch or a floor or something" Ashlyn protested. "Ashlyn sweetheart, Kelley is an adult, and trust me when I say I know and I know  what you and Kelley do, you can share the guest house, it's not a big deal." Karen said causing Ashlyn to blush. "Um yea right I forgot Kelley had told you, I hope you don't think less of me I know it makes me different but it doesn't change the way I love your daughter." Ashlyn said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Ashlyn my dear I have yet to doubt the amount you love and care for my daughter nor do I plan to anytime soon, now you ladies go get settled, dinner will be ready around 5 pm," Karen said as she walked away from the two.

 

"Come on babe I will show you around," Kelley said grabbing Ashlyn's hand. Ashlyn was in awe at the beauty of the property, after Kelley showed her to the guest house that was almost the size of her own home, they took an ATV out and explored some of the back woods on the property. Kelley enjoyed showing Ashlyn her home and hoped the woman would be comfortable and feel at home. When they finally got to an opening in the woods Kelley stopped the ATV and both women got off the machine Ashlyn immediately felt her body responding to being pressed up to Kelley's behind as she began pulling at her shorts to alleviate  some of the pressure against her member as Kelley looked on in amusement. "Don't laugh at me, just like this morning it isn't my fault that my body responds to yours so well" Ashlyn said. "Mmm baby I will never get tired of the way your not so little partner responds to me," Kelley said as she licked her lips and stalked closer to Ashlyn. When she got in front of Ashlyn she moved her hands to the zipper of her shorts and pulled in down before reaching her hand inside. "Um Kel what, uh shit Kel what are you doing" Ashlyn choked out as she felt Kelley's warm hand on her semi hard cock. "So big baby, I think its pretty obvious what I'm doing" Kelley said as she sunk down to her knees before taking her lovers semi hard member in her mouth. "Oh shit baby your mouth is so amazing," Ashlyn said while looking down at Kelley, "baby I need to be in you please," Ashlyn said as she helped Kelley stand up. Kelley immediately pressed her lips into Ashlyn's as she unbuttoned her loves shorts and watched them fall to the ground along with her underwear. Ashlyn returned the favor reaching down and removing Kelley's shorts and panties in one move. "God baby I am so wet for you" Kelley moaned as Ashlyn trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. "How much would your parents hate me if I fucked you on their ATV," Ashlyn asked as she lifted Kelley up, Kelley wrapped her legs around the girls waist and Ashlyn moaned when she felt her lovers wetness on her torso. "I don't care what they think just please put your dick in me," Kelley said as Ashlyn began walking towards the machine, she showed her strength as she climbed on the seat with Kelley sitting in her lap, as soon as she down Kelley began to move up and down on her lovers member. "Jesus fuck Ash you. feel so fucking. good in me uhh" Kelley muttered out between moans. "Shit babe, unnhh damn baby I love your pussy" Ashlyn said as she attempted to meet Kelley's motion with thrusts of her own. She could feel how Kelley was clinching around her and knew she was close.  "Shit Ash your cock feels so good, I'm so close baby" Kelley moaned. Ashlyn could feel her orgasm building up as Kelley's walls got tighter, she reached down and began rubbing Kelley's clit. "Oh god Kel, you fuck me so good, I'm so close Kel," Ashlyn moaned. "Uh so close Ash cum with me please." Kelley cried out just before she felt Ashlyn cum in her triggering her own orgasm, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Kelley and held her tighter as she rode out her orgasm rocking her hips on Ashlyn's lap.

"Are you ok babe?" Ashlyn asked with concern as anther orgasm racked through Kelley's body while she rocked.

"Oh fuck me, I'm so good Ash, so god babe. I love you" Kelley exclaimed as she took Ashlyn's lips into her own

"Mmm I love you too beautiful" Ashlyn replied. We should probably head back so we can clean up, I definitely need a shower now.

"Yea we probably should before my dad sends the search party and finds us with our pants down....literally" Kelley said with a laugh as she got off Ashlyn's lap and began putting her shorts back on.

"Ugh Kel that wouldn't be funny at all" Ashlyn said as she  mimicked Kelley and redressed herself as well.

When the women got back to the guest house they took turns showering, Ashlyn was just about to walk out of the room in a towel when she heard Kelley talking to another woman.

"Omg Hi Erin it's so good to see you" Kelley exclaimed

"Likewise sister, I heard you brought home a hottie with you, where is she?" Erin asked her sister

"Um, she's in the shower we just got in from a 4 wheeler ride out to the clearing," Kelley answered trying to hide a blush the she felt rising.

"Ahh the clearing huh, no wonder she's in the shower" Erin winked back

"Please don't tease me about this especially in front of her she will get shy," Kelley pleaded as Ashlyn walked out of the room and wrapped her arms around Kelley's waist.

"Ah baby just in time to meet my sister, Ash this is Erin, Erin this is Ashlyn." Kelley said.

"Hi its wonderful to meet you Erin, your sister has told me so much about you," Ashlyn said extending her hand to Erin.

"Likewise Ashlyn, I hear about you nonstop from this one but in this family we hug," Erin replied as she pulled Ashlyn by the hand into a hug. "We should probably head over to the house for dinner so mom doesn't get angry" She finished with a laugh.

"Yea probably, let's go babe." Kelley said as she grabbed Ashlyn by the hand and they walked out the door.

 

The week went by without a hitch, Kelley put up with relentless teasing from Erin who had figured out about their romp on the ATV at one point Ashlyn heard her say something along the lines of "no wonder you look so loved up, if I had a hottie like that I wouldn't let them wear clothes" leaving Ashlyn speechless and Kelley with the reply of "haha well it would be weird if she were here with no clothes on, that body is all mine and no one else needs to see what's hidden in her clothing."

The family and Ashlyn celebrated Kelley's birthday with a big bbq where Ashlyn met many more of Kelley's family and friends, she loved how welcome the family made her feel. The big hit of the party came time for gifts when she gifted Kelley with a beautiful set of diamond and ruby earrings from David Yurman.  Kelley's family couldn't believe Ashlyn would drop so much money on a pair of earrings for a girl she hadn't been with that long but Karen quickly quieted the questions with saying how special her and Dan knew Ashlyn was to Kelley. That night as they went to bed Ashlyn made sure she paid extra special attention to her girlfriend doing an amateur version of a strip tease to Birthday sex by Jerimiah before driving Kelley to countless orgasms until the girl passed out from exhaustion. When they departed Georgia for Florida Ashlyn profusely thanked the O'Hara family for their hospitality and promised to make a return visit sometime soon. She also made sure to let Karen and Dan know they were welcome to come visit and stay at her place in the city if they desired.

 

The women arrived in Florida later that day and went directly to Ashlyn's grandma's house. They were met in the drive way by the elderly woman and Ashlyn was engulfed in a hug by the woman before she took Kelley into her arms and welcomed her to the home.

"Its so wonderful to finally meet you Kelley, I'm glad block head listened to me a few months ago and you guys worked this out, now you make yourself at home here and enjoy your stay" gram said as she hugged Kelley.

"I'm really happy to be here and thank you for having me, but please what happened a few months ago, that was on me I was stupid and almost lost something that means more to me than I realized. I am just so happy that her heart is so big she was willing to give me another chance" Kelley replied as they broke the hug and she felt Ashlyn's arm snake around her waist.

The women followed grams inside and were immediately hit with the smell of grams cooking.

"Now Peanut you go show Kelley to your room and get cleaned up, dinner will be done soon. I made mac n cheese and fried chicken with a peach pie for dessert. Now scoot along" Grams said as she shooed the girls out of her kitchen. When Ashlyn showed Kelley her room she was slightly nervous, she didn't come from a wealthy family or have a lot to offer but Kelley knew that. "I'm sorry I don't have a guest house to offer you here, but the bed in super comfy and much bigger than the twin I had here throughout high school" Ashlyn laughed out.

"Ah so no girls have been in this bed but you right?" Kelley jokingly questioned.

"Nope baby you will be the first" Ashlyn replied as Kelley pulled her into a heated make out session before the women heard grams call up that dinner was done. The girls sat around the table indulging in grandmas cooking, Ashlyn said she was going to convince gram to move to New York so she could have her cooking all the time only for gram to tell her no way in hell. When they thought there was no possible place to put more food Ashlyn began cleaning up shooing grams and Kelley to the back deck.

"You know Kelley, when Ashlyn showed up here a few months ago, it broke my heart. Hell I'm surprised the damn thing still works after the amount of times it's broke for her. But seeing her that day I knew she loved you, you are it for her I can tell. I'm not trying to scare you by telling you this but  Peanut well she isn't so forthcoming anymore she's had way to much hurt in her life for that so just be patient ok." Grams said

"She told me some of the stuff that happened to her, it broke my damn heart to know someone could treat her so horribly because of a condition she was born with. Ashlyn is my end game, I have no plans to be with anyone else and I will wait as long as I have to. I will spend the rest of my life making sure she knows how loved she is" Kelley replied, can I ask you a question ma'am?

"Well you sure can as long as you don't ever call me ma'am again," Grams replied with a laugh.

"Haha right sorry, um so things got heated one night and we weren't uh  'safe' and I kind of freaked out before she told me she is sterile due to something that happened but she didn't say what. Will you tell me what happened."

"Ah of course you don't have to be shy with me I know my peanut has sex, hell I used to buy her condoms just so she wouldn't get into trouble. So Ashlyn was born with a penis, obviously, she was a bit of a special case she actually had a higher sperm count which isn't common for intersexed people. She was in an accident which she had a high amount of electricity shoot through her body leaving her unable to have kids unfortunately. She would have been such a good mother, its a shame really." Gram replied shortly before Ashlyn joined them on  the deck.

"Ok enough talking about me guys" Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"Peanut before you sit down there is a present in the study would you go grab it" Grams asked.

"Sure grams" she said as she walked back in.

"Kelley just let her love you and please don't bring the sterile thing up to her, it still hurts her she wanted nothing more than to parent a child of her own." Grams said sternly

"Of course I understand thank you for telling me." Kelley said as Ashlyn returned with a bag that grams instructed her to give to Kelley.

"Gram you didn't have to do this thank you so much" Kelley said as she took in the beautiful hand made quilt that the elderly woman made for her. "Its so beautiful" she added as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

The three women sat and talked for a bit out on the deck, when  Kelley couldn't hide her exhaustion anymore they all retreated to bed, Kelley and Ashlyn curled in each others arms deep asleep in love. The next morning Ashlyn woke before Kelley as normal and decided to join grams downstairs for coffee.

"Good morning Peanut did you sleep well?" Grams asked Ashlyn

"Yes gram slept like a baby, thank you how about you?" She replied

"I slept very well, want to help me with breakfast?" She asked.

"How about you sit and I cook grams, enjoy your coffee"

"Well if you insist I won't argue, where's that lovely girlfriend of yours dear?"

"She's still asleep, I will wake her when breakfast is cooked"

"When would you like my ring peanut?"

"Um, grams what are you talking about?" Ashlyn asked stunned

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I just need to know when you want it"

"Um I mean I really love her but we have only been together a few months far to early to talk marriage, I don't even know if she wants to be married honestly and I mean what if she wants kids grams realistically I had the perfect opportunity before I fucked up and I mean I can't even have kids of my own. What if she wants that? What if she realizes that I'm basically a useless lesbian if that's what you want to call me even? I love her and could see spending the rest of my life with her but I don't know how she feels about the future. I know she is focused on soccer right now and that is what matters to her." Ashlyn ranted out.

"Don't ever call yourself useless, you are far from it. That woman looks at you like you hung the moon Ashlyn, She loves you. Maybe right now isn't the time to focus on the future but you need to have that conversation with her so you have answers. You are still early enough in your relationship that you can make a decision if you want different things in life but if you don't grow a pair and ask well you will never know" Her grandma replied bluntly.

"Pretty sure we both know I already grew a pair gram" Ashlyn said with a laugh, "but I'm so afraid to lose her that I don't know what to do." Ashlyn said before her grandmother wrapped her in a hug.

"Ashlyn honey I know it's hard but you have found someone that loves you for you and I think if you take the chance and talk to her you will find out that everything will be ok. Now get that breakfast cooking so you can wake that woman up and take her to the beach."

"Yes ma'am" Ashlyn said with a smiled back, what Ashlyn didn't know is that Kelley had woke up and heard part of the talk she had with her grandma, she didn't want to interrupt the women so she retreated back upstairs wiping tears from her eyes. Kelley sat in the bathroom trying to stop the tears she didn't understand why her girlfriend didn't think she was good enough to be with. She loved Ashlyn with all her heart which frankly scared her but made her so happy because for the first time she thought about a future with a girlfriend.

When Ashlyn entered the room to wake her girlfriend she noticed the bed empty but the bathroom door closed so she walked over and spoke to Kelley through the door.

"Kel babe, breakfast is ready when you get done."

"Ok Ashlyn, I will be down in a bit." Kelley replied. Ashlyn found it odd but tried not to look to much into it but Kelley never really called her Ashlyn but she thought maybe the girl had just woke up and was tired still so she kind of brushed it off and retreated down stairs. Kelley eventually joined them and they sat and ate breakfast in relative silence before Ashlyn suggested a trip to her favorite beach spot which Kelley agreed to. The women cleaned up and went to get ready for their day, Ashlyn noticing Kelley was a bit withdrawn.

"Is everything ok babe?" Ashlyn asked as the women drove towards her favorite spot that wasn't very populated.

"I feel like I should be the one asking you that" Kelley bit back.

"Um yea things are fine, I uh I don't understand Kel, did I upset you?" Ashlyn said confused as they pulled up to her spot.

"Well I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I heard you and your gram talking this morning" Kelley said

"Oh shit, Kel it wasn't meant as anything bad I just, sometimes I get scared and well this scares the hell out of me but it scares me in a good way. Kelley I love you so much but I don't want to scare you or push you to far. I feel like some things between us have already pushed you and I just I don't want you to resent me some day for it."

"You haven't pushed me, a lot of things we have done have been new for me yes, but I wanted to and I know if I said no I know you would have stopped. I know our relationship is still newish, I know I'm young and trying to focus on my career but I need you to talk to me about this stuff Ashlyn."

"I know I just, I don't want to hold you back, I feel like, fuck Kelley I don't know what to say or do here so I will lay it out. I want to get married someday, I want kids someday even though I can't physically give you that. I want to be with you I want to love you, I just Kelley I see you as my endgame." Ashlyn finished as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kelley reached out to wipe the older girls tears, "babe, those are things I want in life to. Things I want with you, I mean obviously not right now I would like to play soccer longer before kids and as for you not physically being able to give it to me, well that sucks because think that a mix of our genes would be adorable but that doesn't matter to me Ash. I want to marry you, to love you to be with you. I don't want anyone else. I love you so much it hurts I just wish you would open up to me more. Ashlyn I will never hurt you I promise. Just please talk to me."

"Really babe, you're not just trying to make me happy by saying this right?" Ashlyn asked

"No babe I mean it. I love you" Kelley said with a kiss that was quickly returned by Ashlyn before the women got out of the car and went down by the water where they spent the day enjoying light touches and each other throughout the afternoon.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have kind of lost steam for this writing sorry guys so I'm going to wrap it up

Ashlyn smiled when she saw her phone with a message from Kelley letting her know she was about to board her flight from New Jersey to Orlando. The women had been together for that past 2 years, they were more in love than ever even though the past year had been a challenge.

Ashlyn's agency was off the ground and very successful, her and Kelley had went public with their relationship with little pushback from the media or society. Ashlyn had moved down to Orlando after her grandmother became ill but she thankfully was able to bounce back and recover.

As for Kelley her 2nd NWSL season had ended with little flair, they had a good team but just couldn't make it to the championship game it was disheartening really but she still gave it her all game in and game out. She had considered discussing with Ashlyn trying to get traded to a different team but she didn't really know if it was a possibility.

 

Ashlyn tried to keep herself busy while waiting for Kelley's flight, no matter how long the pair had been together she never got over the excitement of seeing her girlfriend again. She had gone to the grocery store and picked up all of Kelley's favorites as well as a few bottles of wine in hopes they would be celebrating something later this week. Unbeknownst to Kelley Ashlyn had spent a few days recently in Georgia with the O'Hara's.

Flashback

_Ashlyn had called Dan and Karen and asked if they were free for a conversation recently, the parents knew exactly what was coming when the woman requested the meeting between the three._

_"So I'm sure you can probably figure out why I asked to meet you guys, as you know Kelley and I have been seeing each other for quiet some time now and I feel like it is time to take the next step in our relationship" Ashlyn said nervously as her loves parents looked on._

_" We kind of figured this was coming sometime soon Ashlyn" Dan said as he stood up and offered Ashlyn a glass of whiskey._

_"I am not here to ask your permission, only Kelley can give me that honor. But with that being said Dan and Karen may I have your blessing to ask Kelley for her hand in marriage"  Ashlyn asked as she pulled her grandmothers refurbished ring out of her pocket and sat it on the table to show the two._

_"Ashlyn, that is absolutely beautiful my dear. You certainly have my blessing" Karen said as she wiped a tear from her eyes._

_"Beautiful ring kid but I have questions, you and Kelley live in different states, yet you want to marry her are you leaving? Is she? What are your plans for my daughters future? After all you are practically in charge of her career."_

_" Yes sir, I understand that, Orlando has expressed interest in trading for Kelley, I haven't had a chance to talk to her about this I was planning to do that when she comes to visit next week. If she wants to move I will help, if she wants to stay I will go back to the cities. I love your daughter and I want nothing but the best for her career, her happiness and her life. I will give up everything I have if it means Kelley's happiness."_

_"I am glad you seem to have thought this through, I have known we would be having this discussion the first time I met you. The first time I saw the way you and Kelley interacted I knew you would be my daughter in law some day and I honestly couldn't be happier to give you my blessing to marry my daughter. Welcome to the family Ashlyn."_

_Ashlyn filled the O'Hara's in on her plans to propose and the engagement party she was planning. They immediately went online and booked the trip to Orlando not wanting to miss the big day in their little girls life.._

 

Ashlyn was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing with a call from the party planner making the final preparations for the engagement party that would hopefully be taking place in a few days. She finished her shopping making sure to grab a beautiful bouquet of roses before leaving the store and heading home. Once she got home she showered and got dressed so she could head off to the airport to pick up her love.

No matter how many times Kelley walked off of the airplane knowing her love was waiting for her, her heart would always race. She couldn't wait to see Ashlyn it had been 2 months since they had seen each other in person and even though they spent a lot of time on skype it wasn't the same. The 2 women would try to connect in any way possible while they spoke, they would watch movies together, masturbate together and cum together but it just wasn't the same. Kelley couldn't wait to kiss her love, to feel her or touch her. 

Kelley walked off the airplane and towards the baggage claim and caught a glimpse of her love, she threw her bag over her shoulder and took off running towards her. She launched herself right as Ashlyn turned around to catch her as Kelley wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss causing Ashlyn to moan as Kelley began grinding her hips into Ashlyn.

"Baby we gotta get out of here before I'm arrested for indecent exposure" Ashlyn said as Kelley pulled away.

"Mmm I can't wait to get this not so little one home, I have missed it, you god I love you babe" Kelley said as she ran her hand down Ashlyn's torso towards her crotch and a noticeable bulge.

"Trust me it and I have missed you as well babe, lets grab your bags and get going" Ashlyn said kissing her girlfriend again.

As soon as the two women walked in the house Ashlyn dropped Kelley's bags as her lover pushed her up against the wall and began attacking her neck with kisses.

"Fuck Ash, I have miss you so much baby" Kelley moaned out as Ashlyn flipped them pinning Kelley to the wall, she pulled away slightly as she lifted the woman and began walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Once they entered the bedroom Ashlyn sat Kelley down gently on the bed as she stepped back and pulled her shirt off causing Kelley to moan before doing the same with her own shirt.

"Ash I need to feel your skin on me please come touch me" Kelley said and Ashlyn happily obliged. The 2 women spent 10 minutes on bed making out, fighting for dominance in the kiss before Ashlyn pulled away and stepped off the edge of the bed causing Kelley to whine at the loss of contact, until she felt Ashlyn begin to pull her shorts off.

"Jesus Kel you are soaked baby" Ashlyn said as she took in the sight of her lovers glistening folds.

"I swear I have been wet since I saw you last now please touch me Ash, I need you." And with that Ashlyn bent down and took her lover into her mouth running her tongue through her slit dipping inside before moving up to flick her clit.

"Oh fuck, yes Ash baby right...fuck yes right there." Kelley cried out as she felt Ashlyn slide one of her long fingers inside and bend up inside her before adding a second finger.

"Baby, OMG Ash baby I'm gonna, fuck me please Ash...uhh baby don't stop" Kelley moaned as Ashlyn attached her lips back to the woman's clit as she felt her walls tighten up around her fingers.

"I'm gonna cum babe please uhhhh fuck me Ash, please don don't stop ughnnnnhhhnh" Kelley moaned as she came all over her lovers face, Ashlyn removed her fingers from Kelley's pussy and leaned down to lick her clean as she earned another orgasm from the girl below her.

"Fuck I love the way you taste Kel, I don't think I will ever get tired of feeling you, watching you and tasting you cum" Ashlyn said as she licked her fingers clean of her lovers passion.

Ashlyn was taken by surprise when Kelley grabbed ahold of her and flipped her over as she began taking the woman's shorts and boxers off letting her member free of its  prison. The feeling of restraint off of her penis caused Ashlyn to let out a moan as Kelley sank down and took the entire length in her mouth. "Oh fuck Kel, warn a girl first" Ashlyn said as her hand went to the back of Kelley's head and she watched the girl take her length completely in until she felt the tip hit Kelley's throat. When Kelley realized Ashlyn was no longer watching she reached down and ran a finger through her still soaked center, when she felt it was wet enough she began rubbing the finger along Ashlyn's puckered hole. Ashlyn's eyes shot open as Kelley slid her finger in the tight hole and she began to moan when Kelley bent her finger and pushed down lightly. "Oh fuck Kel, baby I'm, fuck I'm gonna cum" Ashlyn yelled out as she shot ropes of cum down Kelley's throat. As soon as Kelley felt her lovers essence hit the back of her throat she let out a moan causing Ashlyn to shoot more cum which Kelley happily swallowed.

"Fuck Kel that was fucking amazing" Ashlyn said as she pulled her lover up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Kelley moaned when she felt Ashlyn's dick begin to stiffen against her ass. "Baby as much as I love you dick in my mouth I really need it in me please

" Kelley said a she began rocking her hips against her lovers member. Ashlyn grabbed  Kelley by the waist and flipped causing Kelley to yelp and moan at the same time.

"Is this what you want? You want my big dick inside you baby?" Ashlyn asked as she lined the tip up with Kelley's entrance.

"Yes please I nee Oh fuck yes Ash" Kelley yelled as Ashlyn pushed all the way inside of her "God I have missed you uh fuck me baby"

Ashlyn began with soft slow strokes in and out of her lover before speeding up a bit causing Kelley to moan, as soon as Kelley moaned in pleasure Ashlyn pulled completely out causing the woman to groan in frustration. "Ash wha" is all Kelley got out before Ashlyn slammed her dick back into Kelley waiting pussy and began moving quickly.

"Shit Ash fuck uhhhh  fuck yes god don't stop please Ash don't stop" Kelley cried out. As much as Ashlyn wanted to draw this out she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly as Kelley's walls began to clamp down on her.

"Fuck Kel, I don't know if I can last much, uhhgghh fuck much longer" Ashlyn moaned "Me either uhh fuck yes Ash come with me babe" and with that Ashlyn had a few hard thrusts and felt cum explode out of her dick as she felt Kelley's orgasm gush around her member. Both women's bodies were being racked with spasms causing more cum to shoot out of Ashlyn before she finally pulled out. "If sex is going to be that good every time you come home to me I can't wait for you to leave" Ashlyn joked out as she lay next to Kelley running her fingers up and down the younger woman's torso. "I love you so much Ash" Kelley said pulling Ashlyn into a kiss that Ashlyn happily returned.

 

A few days later Ashlyn was pacing in the living room of her home, she was waiting for Kelley to finish getting ready so they could go out for their date in hopes that the night would be finished at an engagement party the woman had planned. She feels like she must have checked her pocket 100 times or more to make sure the ring box was still where she had placed it in her suit jacket. Tonight was the night that Ashlyn Harris got her happily ever after. When she saw Kelley walk out of her bedroom her mouth went dry, she knew what the dress looked like on a floor model as she had bought it for her love but the way it looked then had nothing on her beautiful love wearing it. The dress was a deep blue that hugged Kelley in all the right places.

"Wow Kel, you look absolutely stunning" Ashlyn said as she wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist. "You don't look so bad yourself stud" Kelley replied with a wink

The women walked hand in hand to the car where Ashlyn helped Kelley into her Maserati Quattroporte before walking around to the drivers side and getting in, the women drove in relative silence towards the restaurant Ashlyn had made reservations at. Her nerves were slightly calmed at the moment, the proposal wouldn't be happening at the restaurant it would be happening a couple hundred yards behind  her house at the beach that would be set up with candles and rose petals while they were gone as the engagement party would be set up at her house.

"Wow Ash this place is incredible, it reminds me of our first date 2 years ago." Kelley said in awe.

"I have been dying to try this place and I'm glad I'm able to experience it with you." Ashlyn said as they were seated. They shared a bottle of wine and enjoyed their dinner while making small talk about their past and the future.

"I don't want to bring work to our date but there is something I need to talk to you about since we are talking about the future" Kelley started "I want to be traded, I don't want to have to leave you all the time. I want to be in Orlando with you" Kelley finished as Ashlyn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.  "Kel, I thought you loved the cities?" Ashlyn asked. "I do the Jersey has grown on me from that first month when I hated it, although me hating it gave me the best thing I could ever ask for. I love being there Ash, I love playing for Sky Blue but I love you more, my place is here with you and if I have to give up soccer to get that then so be it I guess. I want to come home to you again I miss you." Kelley finished as the server brought the check. "I will see what I can do, I don't want you giving up soccer Kelley, I can't ask you to do that nor am I going to let you." Ashlyn said figuring she would wait to fill her love in on the trade interest until later.

"Are you ready to head out babe" Ashlyn asked as she stood from the table, "Yea I just need to run to the ladies room if that's alright with you" Kelley replied. "Of course babe I will wait for you" Ashlyn said happily knowing she would be able to check that everything is a go. She received a text back from her brother just as Kelley was walking back towards her. The women returned to the car and set off back towards Ashlyn's house. As they pulled up to Ashlyn's house the older woman began to get nervous. "Are you ok babe?" Kelley questioned. "Uh yeah I'm good can I ask you something?" Ashlyn responded. "You don't have to ask that you can ask me anything babe" Kelley said as she ran her hand up Ashlyn's leg. "Do you trust me enough to let me blind fold you?" Ashlyn asked nervously. "Of course I do, are we talking like right now or in the bedroom" Kelley questioned. "I guess both but at  the moment right now, there is this cool little beach I wanna show you but I want it to be a surprise." Ashlyn said as she pulled a blindfold out of her pocket causing Kelley to look at her questioningly but still go along with what the woman asked.

Ashlyn made sure the blind fold was secured as she helped Kelley out of the car and led her to the beach she was relieved when she saw the candles and petals in the shape of a heart along with a photographer nearby to capture the moment. She reached behind Kelley to remove the blind fold as she pulled the girl into a kiss. When Kelley's eyes adjusted to the change of light she let out a gasp as Ashlyn dropped to one knee.

"Kelley you are the most amazing, selfless and beautiful woman I have ever met. You make me feel invincible like I am the most perfect thing in the world even though we both know its far from true. The past 2 years that I have the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend has been the best years of my life but I want to make the next 80 better by being able to call you my wife. Kelley Maureen O'Hara will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Ashlyn asked as Kelley's hands went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes "Yes omg Yes Ash" She cried out as Ashlyn stood and slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her fiancée into a kiss. Unbeknownst to Kelley the last 5 minutes have been caught by the photographer that at this moment Ashlyn couldn't be more happy about.


End file.
